The Soul of Fire
by Lina Hino
Summary: WKSM crossover Reicentered. Finally an update after a long time of college getting in the way. Chapter 7B Jupiter's past now up
1. Chapter 1: I can see you in my mind

The Soul of Fire  
  
Summary: What if the Schwarz were sucked into the world of senshi. What if one of its members fell in love with the embodiment of the goddess of war? Yes this is a Rei-centered fic and if you don't like don't read.  
  
Chapter 1: I can see you in my mind  
  
The group of killers returned to the place they called home. They were seemingly disappointed about how their mission went. As they plopped down onto their respective seats they didn't know that someone was about to change their fate. Yes, her garnet eyes had been watching over them for many years. She watched them grow up as 'she' grew up. Yes she had found the perfect candidate to become 'her' soulmate. The one who would heal 'her' broken heart. Now it was time. To give him the message. That the young fledgling goddess needed him. She knew that he could sense her presence in his mind. She knew that he could read it. But she knew this had to be done. Soon or else 'her' spirit will break.  
  
'Who are you? I know you've been watching all of us for a while.' His voice demanded.  
  
'I am the goddess of time and dimension. Your destiny waits.' She said in her solemn voice.  
  
'Am I supposed to believe in destiny?' His voice sounded sarcastic.  
  
'She waits for you. Her soul is about to break. You have been chosen to heal her.' She said before a light filled the room and she made her appearance before the group of killers.  
  
Her garnet eyes showed that she has seen many horrible and wonderful things. They showed her knowledge and her strength. The killers instantly tried to attack her but to see her reflect the attacks. A large staff formed in her right hand.  
  
"The destinies you were chosen to follow is within the gates of time and space itself. You all have purposes where you truly belong." She said while an insignia startled the group.  
  
'Find out who she is Schuldig.' She heard the psychic child telepathically speak to the German.  
  
"I am the goddess of time and space. Lady of Pluto and member of the Silver Millennium alliance. Either you accept your destinies or be forced to live in eternal damnation." She said with her eyes narrowed slightly before a young girl ran out of the gates behind her.  
  
"Setsuna! What's taking you so long? Mama had to watch him die. Right in front of her. I want to be her daughter!" A girl with strange hair and eyes said while tears ran down the child's soft cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry Princess Engel. Forgive my delay. Tell your mother the queen that time is being straightened out. Soon you will exist and time will be in the right frame. The curse on your royal line will lift and the eternal flames in her soul will not consume her or you." Setsuna Meioh said on one knee to the future queen of Mars.  
  
The girl looked up at the assassins. Her eyes scanning over each one of them. Her sorrow engulfed eyes brightened with hope. She went up to each one of them and touched their foreheads.  
  
"You are all blessed. Don't take it as a big deal though. Going through the time gates is hell in itself so I thought I could give you guys' good luck. Hard to believe that one of you guys is my father. Since father was killed . . . mom hasn't been the same at all. So if one of you guys fall in love with my mom take my word on this. She's been through pain no mortal can understand. What are you giving me that look for Setsuna! Geesh! I'm trying to make sure I live! I'm marrying in a few years and this marriage is not out of convenience like in the ancient Lunarian times when mom was in her original form without the blocked memories. So Setsuna I'm making sure I marry my prince. Plus if Ami-san doesn't marry then my prince won't be born and that'll suck." Engel said before bowing gracefully to the assassins and running into the gates again.  
  
'So he's been killed. Oh Pyro forgive me for not being there.' Setsuna thought while a picture of a beautiful woman in armor screamed over her dead husband came to her mind.  
  
"It must be fulfilled. I the goddess of time and space call upon you father. To open the gates of time and space to the forbidden reaches of the land where our souls were reincarnated. I summon forth the powers of my father Hades god of the underworld and my mother Persephone goddess of health and life send forth your light and show these men the path to the fates with the reborn goddesses of our lost lives. I command you as the heir to time and space open your gates!" Setsuna yelled as a large dimension gate opened.  
  
The assassins found themselves in an empty plane with mirrors all around them. The psychic looked at one of the mirrors and could see the present of a world that seemed to be their destination. There were a group of women fighting. Though their attire wasn't really appropriate (Blame Queen Serenity) they were fighting hard as if their lives depended on their success. The woman in front of them had stopped and moved her hand over the mirror. Another mirror appeared and they watched something horrible happen. There was a red haired woman in torn uniform running toward someone.  
  
"NO!!! YOU'RE MORTAL YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!!! STOP IT!!! NOOO!!!!" The woman screamed as the person she was running to, a man, was brutally killed before her eyes.  
  
His blood splashed onto her face. Her violet eyes showed her pain as she reached out for the man who was dead in front of her.  
  
"Stupid goddess. You should know yourself that love between someone who will never age and die can't be with a mortal creature. Now be a good war goddess and surrender your soul to me or I'll kill your sister the goddess of death." The guy who was the enemy said holding her chin before the woman's eyes changed from violet to blood red.  
  
"Get your filthy hands off me." A seemingly cruel voice escaped her lips.  
  
"No! Don't let your powers take over you! SISTER!!!" A younger girl who seemed to look like her yell.  
  
"You want to know why I'm the goddess of war?" The older woman asked as fire surrounded her body.  
  
The enemy's eyes widened as the wild flames turned black and headed toward him.  
  
"I'm Aries the god of war's daughter. The heir to pain itself. Now die for your crimes you pathetic immortal soul." The woman said coldly before the black flames turned into a large phoenix of black and obliterated the enemy and his army of demons, but not before something snapped her back into her pain.  
  
"HOTARU!!!" The other girls yelled as the young one was hit hard.  
  
After the enemy was killed the girl snapped out of her rage and was filled with fear. There her little sister lay in her own blood.  
  
"Hotaru...." Setsuna's solemn voice weakly whimpered.  
  
'Suna-sama!!' A voice snapped the group from the mirrors for a moment.  
  
"I just saw it happen." Setsuna said.  
  
"Hai. I'm dead now. Damn the enemy!" The young goddess of death and destruction yelled as black energy surrounded her and crackled around her.  
  
"Hota-chan calm down. You'll be reincarnated." Setsuna said before the smaller woman hugged her.  
  
"Suna-mama. What about Nee-chan?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"She'll be happy again. I can guarantee it. See here these four men? Their destines are tied to each of us senshi." Setsuna said.  
  
The small goddess of death and destruction walked up to the assassins.  
  
The psychic, Nagi shivered slightly as the death child's slender fingers touched his cheek. He felt like someone had looked into his soul. After a moment of forceful prying the death goddess removed her hand.  
  
"Seems like you four have been protected by my father." Her cool voice swept through the wind.  
  
She went up to the Irishman, Farfarello, and forcefully dug her powers into his mind. Then she went to the American, Crawford, and then to the German, Schuldig.  
  
She was having difficulties as she tried to pry into the German's mind.  
  
'If you don't want your mind destroyed you will stop this futile resistance.' He heard her cold voice whisper into his mind.  
  
Little did the death goddess know that the German was also gathering information.  
  
He could see young women in elegant gowns dancing with men but something seemed out of place. A young woman with hair darker than the darkest night was sitting to the side alone.  
  
'Lady Mars, what's wrong? Isn't the earth general here?' One of the women asked.  
  
'Hmph. Like I care if a guy wants to court me. All I am is something that needs to be tamed. The future goddess of war, first female heir in thousands of years. I wonder why I even tolerate all the attention these suitors are giving me. That's why I hide like this Minako.' He saw the black haired woman venomously spit.  
  
'Pryo-chan, one day someone out there will really want to marry you and you their queen and not because of your looks, your power, or your status as the goddess of war.' The love goddess said.  
  
'I don't believe in love. Leave me alone.' The dark haired goddess growled.  
  
Then it seemed that now he was seeing the past in the present.  
  
'Nee-chan. Why are you so sad?' He saw Hotaru ask the same woman.  
  
'Why is it that the past repeats itself? Jadeite is back. He wants me. But I don't want to be anybody's. If it means that I loose everything again I'd rather die and never be reborn into this world. I'd rather never exist.' The woman said before her sister embraced her.  
  
'You're silently trying to cope with your guilt still. You're not guilty. It was our hime's decision to kill herself.' Hotaru said.  
  
'She's selfish. Killing herself for someone she'll never have. But look now. She's with him and everything. Does the sun fucken shine for only her?! I want to be happen too!' The woman yelled.  
  
'Nee-chan. You really are blaming yourself of what happened those thousands of years ago.' Hotaru said shocked.  
  
'Damn right. If I didn't let Jadeite so close to me I would have noticed that he was working for Beryl and the others. I loved a traitor. I should be killed now. I loath these weaknesses of mine so let me live in my guilt. With my shame for my mistake. The Lunarians are the only beings that seem to be allowed to have happiness.' The woman growled before her hard eyes turned from Hotaru.  
  
Right as he was about to dig more he felt a violent jolt at his mind. Setsuna was stern now. Her garnet eyes holding ice.  
  
"Now it's time for the final card to be played." She said before her staff glowed and the four assassins were shoved through the mirror they were looking at.  
  
As the four assassins opened their eyes they saw Setsuna talking to a woman who was sweeping steps of a temple. The woman had long, thigh length, hair and deep purple eyes.  
  
"I hope you don't mind this Rei-chan. I know you have a strong dislike of men but they are tied to our fate. So please don't let your anger boil over." They heard the time goddess speak to the priestess.  
  
"Don't worry Setsuna-san. Demo . . . "The priestess trailed before her eyes wavered to Tokyo Tower.  
  
"You've seen it haven't you?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Hai, it will happen soon. I must consult with the flames again." The woman said before turning to look at the four assassins who were now standing and dusting themselves off.  
  
"Gentlemen of Schwarz, this is Rei Hino. She's head priestess of this shrine and knows of the people your fate is tied to so if you have any questions just ask her. You'll stay at this temple. I'll contact you after you have consulted Rei. And please if there's anything wrong tell us. She's worried." Setsuna said.  
  
"Hmph. I'm just a tool to her." The priestess said coldly before showing the assassins to the temple.  
  
"So you're a fire miko?" Nagi asked.  
  
"Hai, I sense you're a psychic. So how refined are you powers?" Rei asked the young assassin.  
  
"Well they are pretty sharp." Nagi said.  
  
'Something's strange about her Crawford.' Schuldig said to the tall American next to him.  
  
'I know. I feel it.' Farfarello said.  
  
"Here are your rooms. Now if you'll excuse me. I must attend to some important business." Rei said before walking out to the fire shrine.  
  
"Never knew that fire mikos existed anymore." Nagi said.  
  
"What exactly is a fire miko runt?" Schuldig asked.  
  
"A fire miko is a maiden given the gift of foresight through holy fire in the religion of Shinto." Nagi explained.  
  
'Lets see what this fire miko can do.' Schuldig said to Crawford before following the lingering footsteps the priestess left on the ground.  
  
When they got to the shrine they saw a large fire roaring in front of the seemingly small priestess as she chanted.  
  
Rei had her eyes open. She extended her hands to the flames. The other half of herself. She allowed her birthright glow on her forehead as she started.  
  
"I Hino Rei summon forth the fires of the realm of flames. The netherworld of sight. Wind, earth, fire, metal, light, rock, earth. I am flame and flame is light. I am fire and fire is sight. Wind, water, fire, sight, wind, water, fire, sight, SHOW ME THE LIGHT OF THE VISION!!!" Rei yelled before the fire roared mightily.  
  
'What the hell.' Crawford thought.  
  
'I'll take a look into her mind.' Schuldig said before looking into her mind.  
  
As he entered her mind he could see things. Many things but then he was swept into what she was seeing at the moment.  
  
"USAGI!!!" He heard her scream as an elegantly dressed woman was in a pool of blood.  
  
"PRYO!!! WATCH OUT!!!" He saw a woman with short blonde hair yell before pushing her out of the way of an attack.  
  
"HARUKA!!!!" Her violet eyes widened.  
  
"The White Moon Kingdom will fall before me as I take the universe into my hands. Yes, Lady Mars of fire and war you're the first to see what I shall do to your queen and friends. Everything dear to you, just like your mortal lover and your precious sister, will vanish before you." He saw a woman with long green hair and silver eyes said as Rei stood in the middle of the carnage.  
  
"You bitch. The future that is determined will not fall. Not as long as I live." Rei growled.  
  
"Tied to duty you poor child of fate. Puppet of fate, puppet of the moon, the past is repeating and you know it is. Your powers will not be able to save you this time. No one will survive when I strike. Poor misdirected child. You are a dark goddess like your pathetic Saturnian sister was. But oh well. One of your dark children are gone. Now I just have to kill you and then the other goddesses are mine for the picking. Such talent wasted on the Lunarians." The woman said.  
  
Rei growled before forming a ball of fire in her hands and throwing it at the woman.  
  
"Yes, I see the bloodlust of revenge in your eyes child. You want to kill me but if I was able to kill your sister so easily then I can kill you just the same. But it'd be a good show to see you try and destroy me." The woman said.  
  
"Bitch. Do you know how long it took to control the negative forces in this cosmos? It took more than 3000 years. And if you're going to try and stop the Silver Millennium from revival then prepare for your ass to get kicked to where you sent my sister. For the goddess of death will guarantee your ass to be burning in my domain of hell." Rei seethed as her hair and eyes turned to a blood red.  
  
"My my. You seem to be knowledgeable of your forbidden powers, which your ancestors feared. Being the first female heir in thousands of years but you have one weakness that you goddesses all have. The hopes of a happy future. You know your daughter from the future that visited you dear Mars child? Well what if I told you I was going to kill her and that she was in my hands?" The woman asked while the child that was with Setsuna in the time gates appeared next to the woman running toward Rei.  
  
Schuldig could see the distinct relation of mother and daughter from their aura.  
  
"Mommy!" The smaller version of the girl he saw in the time gates yelled.  
  
"What if I was to take the one thing that would guarantee the end of your tears and destroy it? Huh? What if I was to kill your own heir? Seems like your twisted human form's father murdered your mother and then abandoned you, and I killed your mortal lover and your planetary sister what would you do if I touch this blessed child that is yours in the future? Would you kill like you did those thousands of years ago goddess of revenge? Or would you lock your power away like your immortal mother did after you were born to the war god Aries?" The woman asked.  
  
"I'd say you won't lay a finger on the future of war." He saw a malicious black blaze erupt from Rei's right hand.  
  
"The black flames of the war maiden of revenge. Never thought I'd see them in a dimensional plane in a vision. You must be very angry goddess." The woman said before she laced her fingers around the child's throat.  
  
"You toy with mortal and immortal lives like it's a game. You sick bitch." Rei growled.  
  
"Playing with you goddesses is fun. Too bad my mother didn't have this much fun. All she did was fail in destroying your 9. Well I destroyed one of you. And that enough is good. The child in your queen will die before it is born. Crystal Tokyo will never exist. Human and immortals alike will be enslaved and I shall be the supreme ruler of the systems." The woman said before a blade flame-covered sword was to her throat and red eyes were dead on the target.  
  
"Release my offspring or I shall make your stay in hell is one you'll never forget." Rei's voice was full of malice.  
  
"Mommy. Don't loose touch with humanity. Onegai. Don't let hate roar in you!" Schuldig saw the child cry before the image of the woman was sliced in half.  
  
"Dosde? Dosde? DOSDE!!!!!" Rei screamed as the bodies of her friends and queen reappeared before her in blood.  
  
"My dear daughter. Do not let the mistakes of the past where you were the traitor take over you. Do not let hate rule over your power. You're the last of our race. Live the way you want to live. Defeat the enemy as you were taught. My child. My last link. The final barriers of your power that you'll get from me will come through the link in your soul, which you haven't found. Till then this vision is the only thing that will be given to you." Schuldig saw a man who seemed to be strong and mighty say to Rei who was surrounded in blood.  
  
"The queen can't die. None of us deserve to die and be reborn again. We need to live just this last time." Rei whispered.  
  
"NO! You retched senshi will die and rot in the hell in which you belong in. The cosmos you treasure so much will be mine!" The voice of their enemy roared before Schuldig felt a violent shoved push him from the vision.  
  
After being shoved out of the vision him and Crawford heard a scream come from the priestess as the flames turned to black and blood came from her hands which were holding symbols.  
  
"Iie! That can't happen. Serenity-hime can't fight in her condition. Iie. We have to take her back to the sacred grounds. Or she'll . . . she'll . . . iie. I don't want to loose anyone else." Rei cried as two crows perched next to her.  
  
Right then a garnet light blinded the room. There was Setsuna. Her eyes holding the horror she saw from the future.  
  
"Rei-chan, the vision you had . . . I couldn't see into it. What happened? The future is in a chaotic mess now. What is going to happen?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Minna, shinai." Rei whispered.  
  
"Even Serenity-ooju and Endymion-ooji?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Even Small Lady, on the eve of her birth." Rei answered.  
  
"Masaka! Rei-chan! Please don't joke!" Setsuna said.  
  
"Think whatever you want. This enemy has the essence of Galaxia. She's a daughter of one of our enemies. She knows about our children coming to the past. She has threatened to do many things to ensure the demise of our work. We must get Queen Serenity off of earth before this massacre happens. I don't want . . . I don't want the past to repeat." Rei said.  
  
Setsuna sighed heavily before resting a reassuring hand on Rei's shoulder.  
  
"Rei-chan. Calm down. I know Hotaru-chan died because of a mistake we made but never again. You won't have to watch us die again. Don't let the sorrows you hold inside consume you like they did those many years ago-" Setsuna was cut off by Rei's standing and glare.  
  
"Think whatever you want Setsuna. If I loose control then I'll be glad. I'll be with my sister. I'd rather be where those who cared for me are then be stuck as a tool in fate's game." Rei said harshly before leaving the room.  
  
Schuldig and Crawford hid as the seemingly angered priestess left the room. They looked back at the time goddess to see her shaking her head as a large phoenix formed in the flames.  
  
"Your daughter is loosing grip." Setsuna said.  
  
"You wouldn't understand the duties Rei has now since Hotaru died. She not only holds her power but also Hotaru's at least until she is reborn." The phoenix said.  
  
"Please keep an eye on her. Her temper isn't flaring and that never happens unless it's something serious." Setsuna said before the phoenix nodded it's head and disappeared into the sacred fire again.  
  
"So it begins. The union of powers. Soon the daughter of Galaxia as our enemy promised will be here. So many human lives will be lost. Their spirits will break like the fragile glass they are just like then. Selenity- sama. What are we to do?" Setsuna asked in a whisper before disappearing.  
  
"Supernatural things seem to be the normal thing in this parallel world." Crawford said.  
  
"Seems like Nagi has quite a few people he can befriend here." Schuldig said.  
  
"Let's turn in before anyone gets suspicious." Crawford said. 


	2. Chapter 2: Training and mayhem ensues

The Soul of Fire  
  
Chapter 2: Training and mayhem ensues  
  
"ITAI!!!! REI-CHAN YOU'RE SO CRUEL!!!" A loud shriek woke the four assassins from their slumber.  
  
"If we're to protect Usagi and Chibi-Usa we must train! Minako if you can't handle it then maybe I should break out my attacks." They heard a very irritated priestess yell.  
  
"Rei-chan calm down. We aren't going to fail Usagi." A softer, kinder voice said.  
  
"Ami-chan. I saw the future as well as our enemy. Setsuna couldn't even see into the vision. She has no clue what I saw. But our enemy did threaten our queen and our princess' lives. So are we going to sit here and do nothing or get stronger?!" Rei's voice yelled.  
  
"You mean not ever Setsuna could see into your vision?" Another voice asked.  
  
"Hai Mako-chan. She couldn't see what I saw. It's not just our queen's safety that's threatened but the continuation of our lineage. Our enemy has threatened to go to the future and kill our own kin." Rei said nearly ready to tear her hair out.  
  
"Rei-chan?" A voice asked.  
  
"Nande Minako?" Rei asked.  
  
(This is sorta in the guys' point of view)  
  
"What about your concert today. You have to keep up your other day job you know." Minako said.  
  
"Oy!" Rei growled.  
  
"That's right. You have a concert today at Tokyo Dome right?" Ami asked.  
  
"Hai, but until then if you want me to sing you have to train. You know Serenity-sama would say the same thing if she wasn't with Mamo-baka." Rei said.  
  
"Oh yeah, I heard from Sets that you have some guys here." Minako started.  
  
"No Minako." Ami, Makato, and Rei said at the same time.  
  
"Just curious." Minako squeaked.  
  
"Well it's about time they woke up anyway. Break time for now." Rei said before yawning.  
  
"You couldn't sleep could you?" Minako asked while her and Rei sat next to the guys' room window.  
  
"No, ever since I got that vision I couldn't get a wink. Minako, I'm only going to tell you this because you're my best friend." Rei said.  
  
"What?" Minako asked.  
  
"For the first time in my life. In any of my lives. I'm scared. I'm really scared." Rei said.  
  
"Rei-chan." Minako said.  
  
"Okay weak moment over. I just had to say it. You know me Minako. Being weak is one thing I don't want to be." Rei said with a smile and laugh so fake that the blonde could see into the lie.  
  
"Don't lie. You're terrified. That vision scared the shit out of you huh?" Minako asked.  
  
"Uh . . . duh! Geesh Minako. But anyway so what are you doing this week? I mean since Grandpa can't handle our guests just by himself while I'm on tour for the next few days." Rei trailed.  
  
"Honto?" Minako asked.  
  
"If you keep an eye on them. I feel strange vibes from some of them. I know the younger one is a psychic but a few of the others have strange auras." Rei said.  
  
"I knew it. Back to Ms. Serious and Boring. No problem general of the Silver Army I, Minako Goddess of Love and Light will uphold my duty and- OUCH!! I'm trying to be serious!" Minako said after getting hit over the head.  
  
"You joke too much." Rei said before running off inside.  
  
"No, you're just kidding yourself. You act so happy but I know you. You're not happy at all. And since your birthday is coming up you won't be happy either. You still have to put up with your father." Minako said.  
  
"Rei-chan? Your birthday is next week right?" Makato asked as the assassins heard footsteps at the door.  
  
"Hai." Rei's voice came from the other side of the door before a knock got the four up.  
  
"Morning Hino-san." Nagi said to Rei while bowing politely.  
  
"Kawaii." Makato said before hugging the young man.  
  
"Morning Nagi-kun. Oh morning." Rei said realizing the looks of the other three and bowed politely.  
  
"NO FAIR!! I WANNA LISTEN TO IT!!! I DON'T CARE IF IT'S HER PRESENT!!! AMI!!!!" Minako's voice was heard and something shattering.  
  
"Uh oh. Looks like Ami had brought 'them'." Makato said not even realizing that Rei was gone.  
  
"Where did Ms. Hino go to?" Crawford asked.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!!!! CLEAN IT UP NOW MINA!!!!!" Was heard answering the American's question.  
  
"What a loud lass." Farfarello said.  
  
Right then there was a knock on the door. And they heard a masculine voice ask for their 'kind' hostess.  
  
"Rei-chan one of your father's guys are here. With the 'invitation of doom'." Minako came in with a voice of feigned glee.  
  
"Great." Rei grumbled as the assassins came into the kitchen.  
  
"You've gotten more lovely everytime I see you Rei-chan." The guy at the door said.  
  
"How are you wife and son?" Rei asked while hiding a pained look on her face.  
  
"Haruno is doing well and Hiro is going to be 3 soon. We're going to have a girl soon." The guy said.  
  
"Well that's wonderful news. So lets get to the point. Father wants to have dinner with me and invite all his politician friends who plotted my mother's murder?" Rei asked in a deathly whisper.  
  
"You father didn't kill your mother. Don't hate Mr. Hino for making you stay here. You know your father, he's too busy to take care of a child let alone a girl." The guy said.  
  
"Hmph just give me the invitation so I can burn it." Rei growled before something made her stop.  
  
"That's not polite. I know your grandfather taught you better than that." A voice said.  
  
"Oh shit. It's her father." Minako growled.  
  
"What's he doing here? That bastard should be in hell." Makato hissed in a whisper.  
  
'I hope he doesn't try to hurt Rei-chan.' Ami thought before she heard something and ran to the door.  
  
There was Rei; she was fine, not. She had her fist in a wall, as her eyes held fury beyond belief.  
  
"Get out of here before I end up having cops here. You know you have no place here. You murdering bastard." Rei growled hotly before her father touched her pale cheek.  
  
"You look so much like Myra. But your attitude needs fixing. I found the perfect man to be your husband my dear daughter. Rejoice. For you'll be what you are supposed to be." Her father said with arrogance in his voice.  
  
"Rei? Oh, I see your father is here. Are you here to invite Rei to dinner to celebrate her 25th birthday?" Her grandfather asked.  
  
"Yes grandfather." Her father said.  
  
"Don't touch me. The last time you were actually a father was before you hurt my mother. Get now before I thrash you so badly you'd wish you were dead." Rei hissed as her power welled up inside her.  
  
'Shit! Rei's gonna blow him sky-high! Ami-chan! Calm her down.' Schuldig heard Minako telepathically yell at the blue haired woman.  
  
"Rei-chan. Come on. I mean maybe you can fix things up. Sir, she'll think about it." Ami said calmly before a hand blocked Rei's father from hitting her.  
  
"You just did not try to do what I think you were going to do." Rei's voice came out harsh and cold, void of every emotion except rage.  
  
The politician obviously was surprised that his daughter did such a daring thing. Before he knew it though he was punched in the face and kicked off the temple grounds by the pissed off priestess. The Schwarz were wide eyed at the seemingly petite priestess as she physically picked her father up and kicked him off the temple grounds.  
  
"Rei-chan are you alright?" Ami asked before Rei's dark eyes softened and Rei hugged the doctor.  
  
"I'm so sorry Ami-chan. I know you were doing what you thought was right but I knew he was going to do that. I don't want someone to be hurt for my worthless existence." Rei said in a language, which the four assassins didn't know of.  
  
"It's alright Rei-chan." Ami replied in Mercurian tongue, which one of the assassins seemed to understand.  
  
"That bastard! I'll help you escort him out next time he comes around Rei-chan. How dare he try to hit Ami-chan." Makato growled in Jupiterian tongue while cracking her knuckles.  
  
"Now, now guys calm down." Minako said in Venusian before squeaking in fear from the scary looks her usually calm fighting friends were, she hid behind Schuldig.  
  
'What the hell are they speaking in?' Schuldig asked Nagi.  
  
'I have no clue.' The psychic said.  
  
'I somehow knew what Ami said.' Farfarello said.  
  
The assassins looked at the Irishman before looking at the blue haired doctor.  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot. You know how I introduced you to some music from Germany?" Ami asked Rei who looked at her more calmly.  
  
"Yes. I think it was Ramstein right?" Rei asked.  
  
"Hai, well for your birthday . . . er . . . I got you a CD and got tickets for all of us to go and watch them when they come here in a few weeks." Ami said.  
  
"YOU LIED!!!!!" Minako yelled before pouncing the blue haired woman.  
  
"Well haven't you heard of surprises." A voice said from the door.  
  
"Haruka! You were behind this too!" Minako whined.  
  
"No, Michi got them for Ami-chan. Ain't that correct Koi?" The tall Uranium princess said as her lover came into the temple.  
  
"We have one problem though, you did predict the enemy's arrival soon right Rei-chan?" Michiru asked in Neptunium.  
  
"Yes." Rei replied in Martian.  
  
"And plus, if they found out the famous Rei Hino was in the crowd there would be a riot but then Minako's a world famous model, Makato is a world renown chef, Ami is a well known doctor, Usagi is Queen of Crystal Tokyo which will happen in a few months, Setsuna is a well known designer, I'm a racer and Michi is a world famous violenist." Haruka said.  
  
"You just have to remind us of our other job! You are cruel Ruka! I wanna go see them in concert!" Minako whined.  
  
"You're from Germany right Schuldig-san?" Ami asked making Minako look at the German in front of her.  
  
"Yes, that's right Ami-san." Schuldig said.  
  
"Hm . . . but then you're not from this world to be precise. Didn't know there were so many parallel dimensions of earth itself. But then if there is another dimension then they are threatened by our enemies also." The Mercurian Princess said before pulling out a mini computer and pressing her left earring making a small screen cover her eyes.  
  
"Uh oh, Ami-chan's going into her legendary smart-girl mode." Minako said before sitting down at a chair.  
  
"So you are the four that Setsuna brought. Even though you all are human you all have strange energies." Haruka said.  
  
Crawford stood up and looked at the woman for a moment. She looked familiar some how. Michiru looked at the American and smiled.  
  
"So you girls are tied to what the time goddess spoke of?" Schuldig asked.  
  
"Yes, we are descendants of the different gods and goddesses. We aren't supposed to exist but then the forces that destroyed our time long ago have somehow gotten back to living and brought our ancestor's restless souls to sent us here and awaken our souls prematurely." Makato said leaving many details such as their true identities secret.  
  
"Rei is a fire miko, Ami is the controller of water and ice, Michiru is the controller of the ocean, Haruka is the controller of wind, I'm in charge of light and love, Makato is in charge of lightning and the heavens in that of storms, Usagi is in control of purity, Setsuna as you already know is the goddess of time and dimension, and our friend who had died in a surprise attack by our enemy Hotaru was controller of death and the gates of judgment." Minako said.  
  
"So you guys have to have special abilities. What are they?" Schuldig asked.  
  
"Guys lets just let them settle in before we start bombarding them with our questions. I'm sure they'll answer everything later. Right now I have a concert to go to and you guys did say that you were coming so lets go. I hope you're happy. I stopped them from asking questions." Rei said before whispering to Crawford the final part.  
  
"So Rei-chan. You're going to sing a new song. So what's it about?" Minako asked.  
  
"Hi . . . mi . . . su." Rei said just like a friend of her's who was going to be singing with her would say.  
  
"So what category does it go under?" Makato asked.  
  
"Gothic of course." Rei said with a smile.  
  
"Well then lets go!" Minako said grabbing Makato and Rei's arms dragging them out of the house.  
  
"If you guys like to I'm sure Rei-chan wouldn't mind you guys tagging along." Ami said.  
  
"We have nothing else to do." Farfarello said looking at Ami.  
  
"Then please follow me." Ami said.  
  
Right as they approached the large stadium where Rei was to perform they noticed the other girls waving from the top of a VIP bunker. Ami got the guys up there with no problem just as Rei stepped onto the stage in a black torn short kimono.  
  
"Heya Tokyo Dome. You've heard it and you are all wondering if it's true well guess what? It's true. Tonight I have a new number, which will be on my next album. So you all have to wait for it to come out but here's a taste of what will come soon." Rei said before dark rock music started to play.  
  
"So you have no clue of the lyrics or anything?" Schuldig asked Ami.  
  
"Nope. Rei-chan is very unexpected. With things the way they are I won't be surprised if her lyrics are extreme." Ami said with a smile as Rei's beautiful voice started to sing.  
  
I am a sinner,  
Long sworn to a life of hatred  
I'm tired of it  
Being told what to do  
It tears you apart when  
You get lost like a child  
Looking for that lost soul that you once had  
Tired of the condemnation  
Running away is the only resort  
Hiding the truth  
Looking for a way out, bottling it up is  
Not the "last resort" you have  
One that you tell might laugh and say you're funny  
It's what I think that is true!  
I'm not trying to be silly  
It's that you want to believe,  
That I hate you I'm sick of you avoiding the truth!  
Curl up and die, bitch!  
Go away, you don't understand my mind  
Tortured and mislead by your fucking lies  
I told you once, I'll tell you again  
Fall over and die.  
I'm about to snap, about to break  
And you don't seem to care  
The sun shines for only you  
But you'll see one day  
When the darkness consumes you  
That everything is a lie  
You know the truth  
I fucken hate you  
Curl up and die, bitch!  
So I can live in my guilt  
Without your haunting voice  
Nagging me  
  
The crowd went wild after the dark gothic melody ended. The senshi were in shock and horror. They knew what the usually secretive senshi of war was singing. About the life she was living, being controlled by Serenity, being used as a tool, as a puppet, but letting people think what they want.  
  
'She thinks that I hate her so much?' Usagi thought while her hand was over her mouth.  
  
'I guess this is what her and Hotaru think. Since they are the forbidden and powerful children of the darkness.' Usagi's husband Mamoru thought.  
  
'Rei-chan, do you feel this way for how Hotaru, your own planetary sister was murdered? Is this the feeling you hide even from Serenity?' Ami thought.  
  
'About time she expressed it. Though now Usagi might think her a traitor. Rei-chan that's a good song.' Minako thought while looking at her dark friend who was now getting ready to do a duet with the lead singer of 'Bad Luck' who was also her best friend.  
  
After the duet everyone was now walking down the empty and dark streets of Tokyo.  
  
"Man I have forgotten how creepy the streets are at night. And since that serial killer is on the loose we might want to get home now." Minako nervously said.  
  
"Baka. We know how to defend ourselves. Let that psycho come my way." Makato said while cracking her knuckles.  
  
"Uh oh. Our martial arts crazy Makato-chan wants to kick someone's ass and this late at night." Rei said with a smile.  
  
The girls laughed at this until a scream came from a distance ahead. This made the girls nod their heads to each other. Schuldig heard Ami speak to Rei through telepathy.  
  
'If it's the enemy take the guys back to the temple and summon Mars. Especially if it's the enemy that we've been waiting for.' Ami said.  
  
'Wakata! I'll be back but if its bad contact me as soon as there is anything wrong.' He heard Rei said before going up to him and then telling them that they need to get back to the temple.  
  
The Schwarz followed the miko/singer back to the temple to see two women dressed in things that seemed sorta skimpy.  
  
"Lady Rei!" The two women yelled in Martian.  
  
"What's wrong?" Their princess asked.  
  
"Lady Ami has called for you. You must go and fight immediately." Phobos said.  
  
"Watch over these four. I must go. There is something I must do for the others." Rei said in Japanese to the guys before running down the steps as fast as she could.  
  
"Please Aries let the senshi not loose again tonight." The four heard the women said.  
  
Right then a loud explosion came not far from the temple.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Farfarello yelled ready to go toward the area until Phobos and Deimos blocked him.  
  
"We cannot allow you to go beyond this. We have been given our orders." Phobos said.  
  
Right then another explosion came and there were 6 shadows that flew into the sky and one came toward them.  
  
"Mars-ojou-sama!" Phobos yelled.  
  
"Tasukete kudasai!" The beautiful red haired woman cried while holding Usagi in her arms who was bleeding slightly.  
  
"Serenity-ojou!" The two women yelled before going to the moon queen.  
  
The four assassins looked at the woman who had brought the bleeding queen. She had red eyes and red hair. She was the Martian goddess that Setsuna had told them about.  
  
"MARS!!!" They heard someone yell.  
  
Right as the red haired woman looked up there was an attack heading their way.  
  
"Fire shield!!" She yelled as a wall of fire surrounded the ground of people and the temple.  
  
"Damn the enemy is getting persistent. Phobos! Deimos! Keep an eye on Serenity and heal her. I will be back." The woman yelled before flying back into the battle that was unfolding downtown.  
  
"Pyro-chan doko desuka? (Where's Pyro-chan?)" The four assassins heard the unconscious woman behind them ask after regaining consciousness.  
  
They saw her elegant gown disappear and were shocked but then not. The moon insignia disappeared from her forehead.  
  
"Usagi-sama?" Nagi asked.  
  
"Nagi-kun? Itai. Kuso! The enemy really to-"Usagi stopped when she realized that she revealed herself.  
  
"Serenity-sama! The senshi have brought you to safety. You are bleeding allow us to heal you." Phobos said.  
  
"Senshi? Girls! I have to help them!" Serenity said in horror.  
  
"Gomen nasai. But our lady has given us strict orders. You are to not leave here until the rest of the senshi return." Deimos said.  
  
"Then at least let me summon some power to help." Serenity stubbornly said before the crystal pendent on her neck glowed.  
  
Her moon insignia came to her forehead as she summoned some power.  
  
'What the hell?' Crawford questioned.  
  
'I hear something.' Nagi said.  
  
'Onegai Ginzuishou, protect my senshi.' They heard Serenity/Usagi wish.  
  
As the light died down there was another explosion. The Schwarz were sick and tired of being left in suspense so they went and investigated what was going on. They were able to escape the watchful eyes of Phobos and Deimos. They saw the senshi that were in the mirror. They were in battle all right. Their respective color wings stained with blood.  
  
"Mercury!" They heard yells.  
  
They looked to their right to see a slightly familiar woman in a cement wall unconscious.  
  
"One by one you'll all drop like flies eventually you pesky senshi." Their enemy said before launching an attack.  
  
"Thunder Strike!" They heard a familiar voice yell.  
  
"Link Chain Sword!" Another voice familiar to them yelled.  
  
"Fire shield!" The same voice from earlier yelled.  
  
"I've had my fun for the day. Maybe next time you'll be a challenge." Their enemy said before fading into space.  
  
"Damn it! She got away." The warrior clad in green growled before hitting the earth under her.  
  
"Mercury-chan! Mercury-chan! She's bleeding too much. We have to get her to the temple now!" The four assassins watched the 5 warriors' debate.  
  
"We have to tend to her wounds first." One of the warriors clad in golden yellow said while holding a large gash in her side.  
  
"We can go to the temple now. But we can't go back to our disguises until the guys are in bed. They can't know our identities." The one clad in yellow and blue said.  
  
"Well then lets go! Pyro has already taken Mercury toward the temple." The gold/yellow clad woman said.  
  
The guys ran back to the temple to see the Mercury woman up close. She looked like Ami. They got to look closer at each of the other girls. One had green hair, another had teal, one had golden blonde hair, and the final one had dirty blonde hair.  
  
"Well, what are you mortals thinking this is? Help us." The red haired war goddess yelled.  
  
Farfarello went up to Mercury and carried her toward Phobos and Deimos as Nagi kept an eye on Usagi who was now weakened from using her crystal to summon power to protect her senshi. Crawford was helping Jupiter and Venus mend their wounds. Schuldig went up to Mars to see her eyes were hard as they were earlier. Her gloved hand clenched tightly where it was shaking.  
  
"You fucken bitch. You're trying to take everything dear from me. You already took my sister and my love from me. But nothing else will be left for you to destroy. I may have the darkness in my blood but you won't see it used for your side. I'll slay you like you did my baby sister. I will smile and laugh as I watch your heart bleed before I combust it." He heard a harsh, painful voice escape the war goddess' lips.  
  
"You need your wounds tended to." He told her.  
  
When she turned and looked at him, he saw how soft her eyes gave off. Though they were red and full of bloodlust they had the hidden heart of a lost soul. A guilty soul like his. The blood, which Rei wasn't aware, that was spilling was shown to her. She moved her hand from her wound and sadly looked at her pale skin. This was the price of protecting the world.  
  
'I shall forever be pale as the porcelain of a china doll. The perfect doll with the emotionless face. Forever bleeding in the heart under that perfect façade.' Schuldig heard her think.  
  
Schuldig took the goddess to her guardians and watched as they healed her.  
  
"Highness you shouldn't be so careless. You are immortal but can die you know." Deimos said with a look of pity, which didn't escape Schuldig's eyes.  
  
'My poor child. My poor little princess. When you were small you weren't so distraught or saddened. Please do not let your soul and heart shatter.' He heard the sad guardian think.  
  
After all the girls were healed the Jupiter and Mars soldiers made the guys leave the fire room in which became their small headquarters.  
  
"Lady Mars? May we enter?" Phobos asked keeping something secret behind her.  
  
"You may enter Phob." Rei said as her red hair went back to violet/black.  
  
"Rei-san? I didn't see you come in here." Schuldig said making the senshi glare slightly at Phobos.  
  
"I have to tell you girls something. It is of importance. And Schuldig-sama seems to be the most trustworthy member of the four humans brought from the alternate world." Phobos said.  
  
"What is it?" Rei asked seeing the scared look in Phobos' eyes.  
  
"Phobos and I will die soon." Deimos surprised the girls.  
  
"What? You have to be kidding." Rei said suddenly loud.  
  
"Lady Mars will be gaining 2 scythes when we die. Schuldig-sama is to guard Lady Mars after we die. We're sorry to bear such harsh news Rei-sama. Being of Martian descent as a fire miko and only being around us since your former life we know this will be hard on y-"Phobos was cut off when Rei suddenly embraced her.  
  
"No, don't die on me too. Onegai Phobos-mama." Schuldig heard a soft voice escape the miko's lips.  
  
'Rei-chan, so the curse is starting again. The lady will scream at the first but sob and beg for the sparing of her loved ones. The past is repeating again. Then that means that Motoki will die protecting me also. Damn it! Why must the enemy so powerful.' The German heard Makato think.  
  
'Greg is already dead. Mom is all I have left in this mortal life. I know the enemy will target her. Why must our enemies play mind games with us.' He heard Ami think.  
  
'If it comes to Artimus dying . . . I don't know what I'll do. Artimus, I couldn't be able to bear seeing his blood spill for mine again.' He heard Minako think.  
  
Schuldig looked at each of the senshi before looking back at Rei. Her violet eyes portraying the loneliness she feared that was promised. He looked into her mind and saw visions of a past long forgotten.  
  
"Rei-sama! Rei-sama!" Phobos yelled to a seemingly younger Rei whom was dressed in an elegant red gown with a faint symbol burning on her forehead, which Schuldig guessed all Martians had on their foreheads from the people around having the same insignias.  
  
"What is it Phobos-mama!" Rei chimed before glomping her guardian.  
  
"Your father would like to see you and then you have to meet your suitor." Phobos said.  
  
"Suitor! I am to not marry! I already have made my mind up about that subject so you tell my father that this planet will have a sole fire miko." Rei hissed.  
  
"Demo-"Phobos was cut off when young man who seemed to be a bit older than Rei came into the garden.  
  
"M-My lord. Please pardon my lady she is not ready for you yet." Phobos suddenly stuttered.  
  
"Do not worry. I have heard much from the nobles of my planet about you Fire Miko. It seems that they were true about you. You are quite stubborn and you have the beauty of your late mother." A guy who looked like Crawford said after kissing Rei's knuckles.  
  
"Hmph. Flattery won't get you anywhere." Rei said before walking off.  
  
Schuldig couldn't help but smirk at the memory. But then looking at the rebirth before him. Seeing the tears, which threatened to fall, made something in him hurt. But as he was about to look more into the woman's mind he felt Phobos tugging his hand. He looked up and looked into the hard and stubborn eyes of the miko.  
  
'I don't need to be protected by some male!' Her mind screamed infuriated.  
  
Lets just say the senshi started to laugh when they saw how Rei's fists were itching to try and knock down, throw, or punch anything as she stormed out of the room.  
  
"Don't worry. Rei-chan is ALWAYS like this. You'll get used to it." Makato said with a smirk.  
  
Schuldig looked at the controller of lightening and noticed something familiar about her but then shook it off before following Rei. 


	3. Chapter 3: Hit beats of a lonely senshi

The Soul of Fire 

Chapter 3: Hit Beats of a Lonely Senshi

Schuldig had followed Rei all the way to a graveyard. He saw a large Cherry Blossom tree not far from the headstone that was labeled 'Hino, Myra'. This was her mother's grave.

"Kaa-san. Time is repeating. Now the timeless dance of the Cosmos War shall begin, and the crystals that hold all of the forbidden powers of the 4-selected elite senshi shall awaken within the hearts of their chosen soul mate." Rei said to herself as a red crystal came to her hands from her chest and glowed radiantly.

Schuldig looked at the crystal closely and saw a reflection within it. The woman he saw in a past dream was within the crystal seemingly sleep. As he was about to come into the clearing he saw a flash of red light and heard a growl.

"I swear if Sets does that again I'm flame sniping her." The child Schuldig saw in the time gates growled while rubbing her bottom.

Rei had turned and looked at the child before reabsorbing the jewel into her being.

"MOMMY!!!!" The child cried before plowing into Rei hard.

"Watashi koshii musume." (My beloved daughter) Rei said hugging the child to her.

"So how is the search for the 'f' word going? I want to exist you know." The child said.

"You're gonna have to wait. The war that will begin before your birth is to start soon." Rei said.

"Mommy. Though you won't like me doing this but I have to say it. One of the men tied to your fate is tied to you. He's my father. And I'm here to make sure I exist so you better watch out." The child said.

"What had Aphrodite taught you?" Rei questioned.

"Oh, lets see here. Queen Venus has taught me a lot but her daughter taught me mostly all of it so lets just say that if not by your own means you will meet my father by my terms." The child said before Rei whacked her upside the head.

"Now what did I tell you about messing with the past." Rei scolded.

"I know, I know!" The child said.

"So what are you going to go as?" Rei asked before twirling her child around looking at the elegant dress she was wearing.

"Uh . . . I'll go by Sakura." The child said.

"Oh? Is that what your boyfriend is calling you? Setsuna told me ALL about it. How you and Queen Mercury's son are going to be betrothed." Rei smirked.

Schuldig smirked to see the child go redder than her gown under the light of the full moon.

"Ok Sakura. You go to the temple. I want to stay here a bit longer alone. Tell the others I'll be back later." Rei said before Sakura hugged her future mother's legs.

"Hai! Ja Mama." Sakura said before growing red wings and flying off.

"Such a careless child. How does my future self handle it? Oh well. At least I have my Schätzchen, (German for little treasure) oh great Ami's going to Germany is rubbing off on me now. Oh well. Well since I'm here I might as well sing you my new song mother; you've always been the first one to hear all of them. More of my past life is coming back to me. So I made this song. Because I feel that the missing link in my past is finally here. I feel it in my heart." Rei said.

Dancing bears, painted rooms

Things I almost remember

And a song someone signs

Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe warm

Horses prance through a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully

Upon my memory

Far away long ago

Glowing dim as an ember

Things my heart used to know

Once upon a December

As Rei is singing her hand is over her heart as fiery wings came to her back. Some fond memories of a mysterious man from a mysterious planet coming back to her memory and the flashes of her past sweep into her mind. Schuldig could see into the memory and he saw Rei dancing with a man shadowed from the blockage of memory.

Someone holds me safe warm

Horses prance through a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully

Upon my memory

Far away long ago

Glowing dim as an ember

Things my heart used to know

Things it yearns to remember

And a song someone sings

Once upon a December

"Well what do you think mom? I'm crying again. Seesh you'd think I'd be used to being reborn but it seems I want to learn everything in my true life.

Schuldig was wide eyed at the beautiful fiery wings that adorned Rei's back.

'So beautiful.' He thought.

"Mama is so talented ne?" A voice startled him.

He turned to his left and saw Sakura there with a sad smile.

"I saw you spying on my mommy so I decided to see what she would do since she is too preoccupied to know she's being watched. I never knew that mom went through memory lapses when she was a teenager wow. I can sense her power reaching my father. Though he probably hasn't met her yet. Damn I want to exist now so I wouldn't have to worry about damaging time." Sakura growled.

"Power?" Schuldig questioned.

"The powers she has for being a fire miko and being link to the resurrection of the silver millennium." Sakura said.

"So she has those wings too?" Schuldig asked.

"Yes, another thing she has for being a fire miko and tied to the Silver Millennium." Sakura said with a sad smile.

Rei right then made her wings disappeared. She was about to walk away from the light of the full moon when a shadow came behind her and held her closely.

"T-Tou-san?" Schuldig heard Sakura whisper with wide eyes.

"Soon, you'll meet me soon. For now you must wait for your crystal to awaken." The man whispered into Rei's ear.

"I knew it. Dad must have came from the future to make sure mama's past self doesn't do anything drastic. What a dad. I want to see how he and mama meet though." Sakura whispered to herself.

"What did you father say to Rei-sama?" Schuldig asked.

"Soon, you'll meet me soon. For now you must wait for your crystal to awaken." Sakura repeated while wiping a tear from her eye.

Schuldig looked at Rei who was now walking down the path he and Sakura were hiding on. Sakura and Schuldig ran back to the temple in a hurry so not to be caught. When they got back to the temple they saw Minako and them there and the senshi gone.

"Lie-"Makato was muffled by Minako's hand.

"Ju-heiher-fama!" Sakura yelled when Ami covered her mouth.

'What would your mother think if you spilled our identities young lady!' Schuldig heard Ami scold the child.

'Gomen nasai Ami-sama.' Sakura quickly said.

Schuldig heard Rei enter the room and looked slightly sad but up to speed, able to hide her sadness. Sakura seemed not fooled though. She went up to her future mother and hugged her legs tightly.

"Mommy, don't be sad. Phobos and Deimos will be protecting you no matter what." He heard the child coo in a language he didn't understand.

"Now Sakura off to bed with you. I must meditate. You girls can stay if you'd like but I want at least one of you girls to check on Usagi. I heard from Pryo-chan that she was hurt during battle." Rei said before the girls emptied the room and Sakura plopped next to the fire and started to chant.

"My heir and child. Gifted with my curse." Rei said to herself aloud sadly in her Martian tongue.

Schuldig didn't get to see the child's full features as he left the room but he did see something in the fire. A golden glow slowly was brightening in the midst of it. After Rei felt that everyone left she allowed her form to unravel itself. Sakura jumped up and hugged her mommy. Rei felt a smile on her lips as she hugged her future and her small treasure.

"Mommy? When you meet someone you are starting to love you'll tell me right?" Sakura asked tugging on her mother's dress as her mother's red strands of hair caressed her child-like features.

Rei touched her future daughter's insignia, which was glowing brightly and bent down to her height before hugging her. Little did the two know that they now had an audience.

Nagi had sensed a large psychic power and brought along Farfarello when he went to investigate. When he saw Rei and Sakura in their true forms (They didn't see Rei transform though) his jaw dropped to see such beauty in a woman.

"I will tell you when I meet your father my heir. You already know who your father is but you still want to know for sure huh? That's why you've traveled to the past haven't you?" Rei asked kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Yes, are you mad mommy?" Sakura asked.

"Of course not. I'm just so happy you are safe. The enemy has threatened all of our heirs and I want dreading that the enemy has already taken you from me." Rei said.

"Mommy? Why is it bothering you so much? That this war, the war that is supposed to happen before the next generation of silver children is born, bothers you so much? Is it something you saw in your visions?" Sakura asked.

"Iie. It's just. If us senshi fail. You won't be born, the entire cosmos will be under the enemies power, not even us immortals will escape the tyranny of our enemy." Rei said.

"My real mommy, your future self said that you and the others died fighting this enemies mother when you guys were 18 is that right?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, it is true. That battle, was hell. Having your star seed, the very core of your soul ripped from you and given to the enemy, that's something I never want to experience." Rei said resting a hand over her chest where she remembered her star seed being yanked out of her.

"And Uranus and Neptune betrayed us that time right?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, do you want me to tell you about our battle with Chaos and Galaxia?" Rei asked.

"Yes, tell me about how Serenity-sama with the help of the Starlights defeated Chaos. I want to hear everything." Sakura said.

"Alright. Oh yes and you two can also hear if you want to." Rei said finally noticing the two assassins' presence's.

Farfarello and Nagi came into the fire room and took a seat.

"I'll start from the beginning with the defeat of our most formidable opponent by far Queen Nephrenia. She had used a spell to take our Lord Endymion away from Serenity. Chibi-Usa, came back from the future as you know to try and make sure that her parents would become King and Queen. She was terrified to see that he was on the enemy's side. I remember very well when that bitch abducted Serenity-hime. Chibi-Usa kept calling for her father, begging for him to remember her. But when he was finally being released from the spell Nephrenia had already nearly drained Chibi-Usa of her power as the future queen of Crystal Tokyo. We barely defeated her with the skin of our teeth as usual. I was quite surprised we didn't die again. But then what was odd when it came to how we supposedly won against Nephrenia there was a force that destroyed her lifeless body after we killed her. All we heard was this threat 'Soon senshi soon you'll face me, Nephrenia my puppet is nothing compared to me.'

As you know Sakura, when our new enemy started to appear we noticed many senshi from other star systems would appear to fight us with golden bracelets on their wrists. We met Chaos' first minion, Sailor Ironmouse, right after we all started high school. New celebrities, Three Lights, mysteriously appeared at the same time as people were targeted for items known as a star seed. As us senshi started to get closer and closer to finding out the identity of our final, well supposed, final enemy there was a sudden appearance of three new senshi the Sailor Star Lights. Star Fighter, Star Healer, and Star Maker. At first the outers were trying to stop all communication between them and us but you know Serenity-hime. She tried to befriend them against the outers' wishes. Around that time Endymion's human disguise was going to college in the US that was tied with Nephrenia but since this is about our final enemy that has no importance. One of the singers from Three Lights started to try and court Serenity-hime's human disguise.

During one of our times of supposed enjoyment on a plane, our enemy suddenly attacked us but we didn't know that the Starlights were also there. Serenity-hime was with them. That's when we found out that the Starlights were actually the three singers which might I add were male. It was hard to believe but planetary magic is quite amazing. Anyway, Serenity-hime had transformed before them in order to protect them not knowing that they were senshi also. When us senshi came up to the VIP area there was our enemy as well as Serenity and the Starlights. We were still in our human disguises, let's just say we had to transform and all was revealed. The Starlights knew our identities and we soon found out not long after about their identities.

When it came to meeting Galaxia, we knew we were in for the big one. Nephrenia was nothing compared to this woman. My sister, your Aunt Lady Saturn, was the first to threaten her. But not long after our first encounter Neptune and Uranus had their star seeds stolen from them making us have to fight them. The final battle was hard on all of us. Endymion after the whole Nephrenia ordeal tried to protect Serenity from Galaxia's power and died. One by one each of us senshi had our star seeds ripped from our bodies. We were dying again. I was the first of the inner senshi to die. Serenity was torn. She begged us not to die, not to leave her alone. But we couldn't promise her anything, as our bodies faded into stardust and our existence physically was wiped away. The only ones able to fight Chaos as he emerged from Galaxia's body were and Starlights and Serenity-hime. But we didn't know that the princess that the Starlights were looking for was to help our princess in defeating Chaos.

Chibi-Chibi Moon, the form in which Kayyuu-hime was using to hide on earth changed into a sword for Serenity-hime after the Starlights died protecting her. The earth was nearly completely shattered, darkness covering the once blue skies and seas. The many people that were once on the streets were now trapped under buildings dead. This hurt Serenity-hime very badly to where the Silver Crystal fused with her being. But she was no match for Chaos on her own. That's when Sailor Cosmos appeared. The senshi of the cosmos itself appeared before Serenity-hime. They joined their powers and were able to destroy Chaos. But there were still the many irreplaceable lives that were lost to the damage of our battle. So before Serenity-hime allowed the Crystal glow one more time before her last breath was robbed of her also. The mortals of earth and the beauty of this blue bead was restored by her wish that she made before she died. The next thing we knew all of us senshi were graduating high school, regaining our memories as the princesses of our home planets, Serenity and Endymion getting married, the awaiting arrival of Crystal Tokyo, the birth of our future queen. Soon our kingdom, the Silver millennium will revive. That time is so soon. Only a few more weeks, and then Serenity and Endymion will be crowned the rulers of our solar system, Chibi-Usa will be born, and us senshi can finally live the lives we were supposed to those many thousands of years ago. Find our soulmates' reincarnations and continue our dying races. For us senshi, next to the sleeping goddesses are the only links to the people that used to live on each star. And you my future child are to carry on this blood that holds the powers to keep the balance of war and peace." Rei finished.

Nagi and Farfarello were wide eyed at the story. These senshi that they were told about sounded very powerful.

"Are you satisfied my child?" Rei asked.

"Not really mommy. Tell me about the legend of the elite senshi that have dark powers or powers so deadly that the gods and goddesses locked the powers within them." Sakura said.

"Do you two mind hearing this story?" Rei asked the two assassins.

"We need to learn as much as we care." Nagi said.

"Alright. Now that that's settled let me begin. There is a legend that four of the senshi in this solar system has a power in their blood that is so dangerous that their own parents and the gods locked the powers deep inside them to never awaken. But the legend says that the four senshi have the ability to awaken that power, but if and only if the crystal that holds their powers are found. Now as I faintly remember the four chosen senshi's crystals are sleeping deep within the bodies of their soulmates. But there is the barrier of time and space that separate the bearer of the power and the crystal from ever meeting. If the crystal and it's owner were ever to unite then the senshi's powers were be equivalent to that of chibi-Usa when she becomes Queen of the Neon age of the Silver Millennium. These senshi have the strongest links to their planet as well as the purest blood to their element." Rei said.

"May I ask you something?" Nagi asked.

"Of course." Rei said.

"If this is just pure legend then why were us four brought into this world?" Nagi asked.

"It is up to destiny to decide." Rei said.

"How many times have you senshi died?" Farfarello said.

"Let me think for a moment. We've died practically everytime we've fought our enemy. Once in our real lives, once when fighting the one who killed us, once when fighting the Black Moon Family, and I think with Chaos and that's it. That's 4 times." Rei said.

"I didn't know you died that many times mommy." Sakura said before yawning.

"It seems that you are tied now my child. And it seems my time in this form is up. Let's tuck you in now. I bid you two a good night." Rei said before leaving the room.

"Nighty night." Sakura yawned.

As soon as Rei finished tucking Sakura into her bed Rei went back to her normal form. She walked back to the fire room to see Nagi and Farfarello looking at the fire.

"What are you two doing up still? I thought you guys went to sleep long time ago." Rei said.

"Couldn't sleep Hino-sama." Nagi said.

"Seems like we are all restless tonight then." Rei said.

"Did you have another vision Hino-sama?" Nagi asked.

"Yes. But I shall consult the flames later." Rei said before Phobos and Deimos came into the room.

"My lady miko. There's something wrong on the other side of town. I believe that you should call for the senshi." Phobos said.

"Nani? It's so late for the enemy to attack. Unless they are really out to get the senshi. I shall inform them immediately." Rei said before running out of the room.

"You two are to stay here along with the other two. We have already waked them. And then senshi should be here in any moment." Deimos said.

Right then as if on cue the senshi were already engaged in battle that they could see near the Tokyo Tower. But yet again like before the four assassins were able to slip from the watchful eyes of the two guardians.

"Seems that these senshi have a lot to deal with." Schuldig said before hearing the voice of the senshi's enemy roar loudly throughout the area.

"Yes senshi! Struggle. Since your precious queen isn't here you cannot fight with combined power. You'll all die tonight!" The woman's voice echoed before the four assassins saw four senshi that reported be shoved onto a pillar and be electrocuted.

As the senshi were in pain they all started to glow their respective color. Their screams stopped and their enemy's scream then echoed the sky. The Schwarz were wide eyed as they saw 3 three of the senshi break from their binds and attack with attacks they seemed to have no knowledge of having.

"Permafrost Daggers!" Mercury yelled, as numerous daggers appeared out of a wave of water she materialized before her and hit the enemy even thought there was a shield protecting their foe.

"Peal Strive!" Jupiter yelled as a barrage of lightening bolts rained from the sky.

"Infernal Damnation!" Mars yelled as a wave of fire erupted from her hands.

The attacks were very potent. Their enemy was holding her bleeding torso with rage in her eyes.

"You wenches. I'll kill you!" She yelled.

"JUPITER THUNDER CLASH!!"

"MERCURY AQUA MIRAGE!!"

"MARS FIRE SURROUND!!"

"Who dares to challenge me!" The enemy yelled as the Schwarz looked to their right.

"The future ladies of Mars, Mercury and Jupiter that's who!" Three seemingly younger girls yelled.

"Abilgail!" Mercury cried.

"Aurora." Jupiter yelled.

"Engel!" Mars yelled.

"Ah, the future generation of Silver Children coming to the aid of their future mothers. How touching. Too bad that you won't exist!" Their enemy yelled before she aimed an attack toward the three girls.

The three girls stood strong as the attack hurled toward them but then three shadows grabbed them.

"Damn it!" The enemy said before leaving the senshi.

Mars, Jupiter and Mercury ran to the three children and the three saviors.

"Don't do that ever again young lady. You just started your training not so long ago!" A strangely familiar voice scolded the future Mercurian princess.

"But dad!" Chibi-Mercury yelled.

"Same for you." Chibi-Mars was scolded.

"Dad! I'm not a baby!" Chibi-Mars spit back.

"You already know I'm going to say the same." Chibi-Jupiter was told.

"Yes father." Chibi-Jupiter said before turning to the four assassins watching and then looking back at her father.

"We'll be going now. If they see us then you three cease to exist." The three men said before stepping into time portals.

"Whoa. OUR DADS ARE IN OUR MOTHERS TIME!!!" Chibi-Jupiter yelled.

"But that's totally against dimensional law and physiology." Chibi-Mercury said before bringing up a mini-computer that looked very familiar to the assassins.

"Geesh Abigail. Always like your mother. Either a nose in a book or doing battle simulations on your computer. You are definitely a product of your mother and father." Chibi-Jupiter said.

"Well you should scold Engel also then. Her nature of battle is like that of her mother's." Chibi-Mercury said.

"You want a fight?!" Chibi-Mars growled while getting into a fighting stance.

"Battle lust." The two other chibi-senshi muttered.

"Abigail!" Mercury yelled before hugging the child to her.

"Mother!" Chibi-Mercury chimed before hugging the senshi back.

"Aurora what are you doing here?" Jupiter asked before hugging the child to her.

"Just protecting the past mom." Chibi-Jupiter said.

"No saw you guys come from the time portal did they?" Mars asked Chibi-Mars who jumped into Mars' arms.

"No one saw us." The three children chimed.

"Alright now. Back to the temple and home." Venus said with a smile.

"Venus!" The three girls chimed before tackling the love goddess.

"Hey girls. How have you been?" Venus asked.

"Well for one, since Misuko couldn't come she had us bring you a present. Here." The three girls chimed while they pulled different things out of dimensional pockets.

"Yay. Goodies from the future daughter of mine. So why couldn't she come with you guys?" Venus asked.

"One of us had to stay behind. And my cousin wanted to stay home also so us three came with their best wishes. Though right now her mother, my aunt is dead." Chibi-Mars said with a sad smile on her face.

"Don't worry. Hotaru will be back before we know it. Although it would be funny if we have to raise her from a baby again." Mercury said with a smile.

"Chibi-Sailor Saturn was creepy." Jupiter said before laughing.

"Well I'm tired. I'll see you guys later." Mars said before flying off.

"Mate yo Pyro!" The girls and women yelled.

When it came to morning the Schwarz heard loud yells and yelps of pain and took peeks out their window to see all the girls fighting each other. A radio giving them tempo.

"Enemy to the right! Sakura!" Rei yelled before launching a fireball toward her daughter.

"Good dodge Abigail!" Ami yelled before launching an ice barb toward the girl.

"I'm not going easy on you Aurora so lets go!" Makato yelled before sending lighting at the girl who easily evaded it.

"Well I guess that's enough training for now. I'm suspecting the guys will wake any moment now." Minako said with a mischievous smile.

"Minako...." The girls said with sighs.

"Nande?! I'm the goddess of love I have the right to check out hot guys when I see them. And if I find them suitable they could be your destiny." Minako said with a V-for victory sign.

"Well one of them IS my father in the fu-mff!!" Abigail said before Aurora covered her mouth.

"WHAT?! ONE OF THEM IS YOUR FATHER!!!" Minako, Rei, and Makato said in shock as Ami turned 50 shades of red.

"Exactamundo! My dad is the coolest!" Abigail said before smiling brightly.

"Ami-chan!" Minako said realizing the beat red senshi with swirly eyes.

"Ara ara. Even though she's a doctor and is nearly 25 she's still the shyest out of our group." Makato said.

"You're the one to talk Makato. Gods when we were teens you'd always drool over ever guy that looked like that one boyfriend of yours. But when it came to confronting a guy you blushed so bad that it looked like you were about to kill the guy." Rei said with a smirk.

"Minako is a celebrity chaser." Ami said.

"And then we have you the almighty man hater! I can't believe you'd be the first of us inners to get married if Chad hadn't been killed. You swore to never marry because you didn't want to end up like your mother. You blush a deeper red then we do when you confront a guy that you're interested in so don't you try to make us look like we know nothing about dating." Minako said.

"Grrr. You girls are so dead!" Rei yelled before grabbing a bokuto and chased the girls around the temple.

"9 years ago she had the broom now she has a bokuto. WE WANT THE BROOM BACK!!! ITAI!!!" The three women yipped.

The Schwarz members were looking at the three children who were talking near the window.

"The enemy is expected to be here very soon. Damn it I want Alex here I miss him too much. Why did you mom and dad have to be so mean as to not let him come?" Sakura asked Abigail.

"For starters because if our true forms awaken you'd be the first to have an heir because you and my brother can't keep your hands off each other. We may be over 900 years old but until this distortion from being born in a new silver millennium is fixed we're stuck in these bodies. Two you'd be too distracted to do any fighting. And three my brother looks like my father's copy so he can't be here because that would put mine and Alex's existence at risk." Abigail said a bit huffy.

"It can't help that Mars and Mercury are finally going to do something that was never thought of. Ice and Fire coexisting that's something to look toward to." Sakura said.

"You are unmistakably the daughter of your mother's. You have her romanticism. Though your father and your mother are nearly polar opposites I'd like to know how they met so we get to find out a lot more from the last time we visited." Aurora said.

"I heard from you mom that your dad was WAY different in the past then he is now at home. I still shake at hearing the stories I hear." Abigail said.

"I have to agree. All our fathers were killers before they met our moms. But then it took so long because of the war. But since our moms' powers are at their peak the search should soon be over. And plus I'm going to be a big sister so I must train hard so I can train my sister!" Aurora said with pride.

"But if you have a brother then you'll have a problem. He'd be expected to take to the political side of the planet's order. Trust me Alex has enough of politics all he wants to do is sneak to Mars to see Sakura." Abigail said.

"I'm going to have a sister!" Aurora stubbornly growled.

"I'd be lucky for my mom and dad to have a baby brother or sister for me. Setsuna said that our enemy in this time will go to the future and my dad will be killed during the attack. I don't want to think that. But I know it's true." Sakura said.

Schuldig and Nagi could see into the children's minds and see them being held by the goddesses with smiles of joy on their faces and the fathers whom were shadowed next to them. Then the girls starting to grow and being trained with their parents. They were snapped out of this memory stream when they heard gasps. They looked at the window to see the three girls eye to eye with them.

'HOLY SHIT! That can't be my dad.' Sakura thought.

'DAMN! I didn't know that dad looked so mean.' Aurora thought.

'DUDE!!! My dad is cool even in the past!' Abigail thought with glee.

Nagi sweatdropped and then said a hello.

"Oh! Forgive our staring. We just never met any mortals with odd shades of hair color." Aurora said.

"Yeah yeah now come on girls lets go back to the others they might be wondering where we are." Abigail said.

"Unless Sakura's mom is still stalking them with the bokuto." Aurora said.

"GIRLS! REI'S GOING TO THE STUDIO TO START RECORDING HER NEW CD WANT TO COME!" The three girls heard a yell.

"COMING MOM!!!" Abigail yelled.

"Excuse us." Sakura said doing a curtsy before running.

Right as the Schwarz finished getting ready and getting into the main part of the house they saw Haruka in a racer uniform.

"The girls went to the recording studio so you guys can get comfortable without the others to bother you." She gruffly said.

"Where is the studio? I'd like to watch how they do things here." Nagi said a bit embarresed.

"Well, it seems that I'm not the only one curious about Rei's new CD especially with that song last night." Haruka smirked before Michiru pulled up to the steps of the temple.

"Lets go then. She starts recording in 30 minutes. I heard that another group is going to be singing a song she wrote for them." Michiru said.

The assassins got into the car and looked at the Japan of this world. Many things were different. There was no flower shop the Weiß ran. It seemed like there were no Takatori buildings. It seemed like there were no alternate personalities of the people they knew here. It was like a different world. But then they WERE in a different world. When they got to the studio they saw a group of men around the girls talking to them.

"Yes, I have all the things set up for you guys to sing the song. I want to hear you guys before I go and start recording my next cd." Rei said with a smile.

"Oh. Haruka, Michiru, guys didn't know you were coming." Ami said with a smile.

"Couldn't miss Rei recording her 4th cd." Haruka said.

"And plus I have a solo that is being put into her cd for a song." Michiru said slightly embarrassed.

"Well into the studio kiddies and don't forget the seatbelts! Here's Rei-chan's manager!" Sakura said while the blonde haired gun toting man came up coughMr.Kcough .


	4. Chapter 4: Music of the heart

The Soul of Fire 

Chapter 4: Music of the heart, which searches for the scattered pieces

When Rei and everyone were in the large studio the men that Rei wrote a song for quickly went to the recording booth. The song would blow the small audience away and make its songwriter proud of her choice of who was to sing the song.

"To The Moon & Back"

She's taking her time making up the reasons

To justify all the hurt inside

Guess she knows from the smiles and the look in their eyes

Everyone's got a theory about the bitter one

They're saying, "Mamma never loved her much" And, "Daddy never keeps in touch"

"That's why she shies away from human affection"

But somewhere in a private place she packs her bags for outer space

And now she's waiting for the right kind of pilot to come

And she'll say to him

I would fly you to the moon and back

If you'll be, if you'll be my baby

Got a ticket for a world where we belong

So would you be my baby?

She can't remember a time when she felt needed

If love was red then she was colorblind

All her friends they've been tried for treason

And crimes that were never defined

She's saying, "Love is like a barren place, and reaching out for human faith is,

Is like a journey I just don't have a map for"

So baby's gonna take a dive and push the shift to overdrive

Send a signal that she's hanging all her hopes on the stars

What a pleasant dream

I would fly you to the moon and back if you'll be, if you'll be my baby

I've got a ticket for a world where we belong

So would you be my baby?

Mamma never loved her much and Daddy never keeps in touch

That's why she shies away from human affection

But somewhere in a private place she packs her bag for outer space

And now she's waiting for the right kind of pilot to come

And she'll say to him

I would fly you to the moon and back

If you'll be, if you'll be my baby

I've got a ticket for a world where we belong

So would you be my baby?

I would fly you to the moon and back

If you'll be, if you'll be my baby

I've got a ticket for a world where we belong

So would you be my baby ... yeah

"Wow. I'm so glad I had you guys sing it. It sounds just great." Rei said with a smile.

"Wow Rei I didn't know you could write great songs like that for guys to sing." Makato said.

"Well I have a lot of spare time after cleaning the temple for grandpa." Rei said with a blush.

"Sure Rei-chan you liar. So what's on your upcoming Cd we wanna know. Better yet sing us a song." Minako said.

"Uh ok. I guess. I haven't really came up for a title for this song yet. But I like it." Rei said.

"Wait! I want to know if I can borrow something." Usagi surprised the girls.

"Usagi." The girls said before hugging their pregnant princess.

"What is it Odango Atama?" Rei asked.

"Pretty please can I borrow your Weiß Kreuz anime dvds and manga?" Usagi asked.

Schwarz looked at the princess and then to Rei who looked like she was going to murder someone.

"No way! It's mine. You promised you would never borrow it from me again. That was over 6 years ago!" Rei yelled.

"Demo Rei-chan!" Usagi started to whine.

"No. Maybe later. We'll have a fest at my place." Rei said with a smile before going into the recording stand.

"YAY!" Usagi said with a smile before sitting down in the seat Rei was once sitting in next to Schuldig who was looking at the flamboyant princess with a quirked eyebrow.

"Alright guys. Here's a song that came back through a memory of when you and Mamoru figured out your fate. As well as something else but that's not important right now." Rei said before the music started.

Deep in my soul 

Love so strong

It takes control

Now we both know

The secret's bared

The feelings show

Driven far apart

I make a wish

On a shooting star

There will come a day

Somewhere far away

In your arms I'll stay

My only love

Even though you're gone

Love will still live on

The feeling is so strong

My only love

My only love

There will come a day

Somewhere far away

In your arms I'll stay

My only love

You've reached the deepest part

Of the secret in my heart

I've known it from the start

My only love

There will come a day

Somewhere far away

In your arms I'll stay

My only love

My only love

Such power and passion into the words that she sang made something in the four killers' sting. Schuldig looked into the singer's mind and saw flashbacks of a painful life.

'I remember.... I was reborn as Mamoru Chiba . . . to find you Serenity.' Schuldig saw Mamoru say while bleeding in Usagi's arms as her tears started to fall onto his face.

'NO! NOOOOOO!!!' Usagi screamed as the tiara on her forehead shattered and a moon insignia glowed on her forehead and a gown appeared on her petite form.

'I remember . . . We are . . .' Sailor Mars trailed.

'The four guardian senshi who protect Serenity-hime . . . ' Jupiter said.

'We were reborn here to protect the princess and revive the Moon Kingdom.' Mercury said.

'Our real princess is . . . ' Venus said to herself while looking up at Tokyo Tower.

'I remember . . . my beloved Endymion. I would always sneak to earth to see you. Even if the gods decreed that the communication between people of the moon and earth was forbidden we fell in love.' Serenity had whispered before flashes of the past came.

Schuldig saw a large palace under attack.

'Stop this useless fighting!' Endymion yelled while protecting Serenity before a dark force hit the prince in the back.

'NOOO! Endymion!' Serenity screamed.

'Where's Serenity! We must get her out of here!' Venus yelled as more demons from Beryl's army were destroyed.

'We don't know but we must protect the queen also!' A man said to Mercury before taking her hand.

'I have a bad feeling come on!' A man said grabbing Jupiter's hand.

'Lets hurry.' A man said before tugging at Mars' hand.

'I don't think so senshi. You die first.' A demon said before the men protected the senshi.

'Rikur!!!' Jupiter screamed to see the man who was holding her hand get stabbed before her eyes.

'BROTHER!!! NOOOO!!!' Mercury screamed while hugging the man who was stabbed until she heard a grunt come from in front of her.

There was the man who was just a moment ago dragging her through the battlefield with a sword in his gut.

'No. Shahal!!!' Mercury cried as the man fell to his knees and looked at the grief stricken Mercury.

'No my princess. No tears. I'll be fine. You must go on and complete the mission. You're Serenity-hime's last hope of getting out of here safely as well as for the queen.' The man said before seeing Jupiter take Mercury's brother's hand into hers.

'My love. Why?' Jupiter whispered before her bitter tears fell down her eyes before they were covered in rage as Shahal fell into Mercury's arms and died.

'Shahal's right. We must get to the princess.' Mercury said before her tears fell down her face.

'Hopefully Mars and Keiya are getting better progress then we are.' Jupiter said.

Schuldig was wondering why it was so hard to see the men that were dying in these soldieress' arms. But right, as he was about to try and solve that he heard a scream. He then saw a man shove Mars out of the way of an attack.

'KEIYA!' Mars yelled before attacking the monster that attacked the man.

'Complete the mission. I'll be fine.' Keiya said with a smirk while holding a hand to an open wound in his chest.

'You sure that I don't have to carry your heavy ass?' Mars asked.

'Just go! I'll be fine. I've been in worse predicaments than this.' Keiya said before Mars ran off.

'Just don't die.' Mars whispered.

'Hmph. It's already too late my fire hime. Seems like that I'll make you cry anyway. Stubborn princess doesn't know, but I like it that way.' Keiya said before dying.

Mars saw the other senshi. They all held malice and sorrow in their eyes. But as they were heading toward the main palace they heard Serenity's scream and ran to where it came from. They saw Endymion on the ground in blood and Serenity next to him.

'I'll join you soon . . . my love.' Serenity said before picking the earth prince's sword.

'Serenity! What are you doing! We have to get out of here!' Venus yelled just as the princess turned the blade on herself and drove it into her broken heart.

'No!' The senshi screamed before the queen reacted to her daughter's suicide.

'Serenity.' Selenity whispered before watching her daughter's body fall to the ground.

Right then Beryl appeared right before the senshi. Each of the girls was attacked head on. Severely wounded but very pissed the senshi fought valiantly until they were robbed of their last breath. Venus by her bowls being ripped out of her, Mercury by a stake of ice going through her heart, Jupiter by her heart being ripped out of her chest, and Mars by a sword through the chest. Schuldig saw each of the violent deaths and wondered how this 'war' as they were calling it started but right as he was about to try and pry into the singer's mind more he saw the queen gather the star children near her and another senshi appear with a man next to her holding her small hand.

'Saturn, Lazel. You're too late. They're dead. All of my star children.' Selenity whispered.

'What are your orders my queen?' Saturn asked while looking at Mars and felt two tears come from her eyes.

'End everything. I shall wish on my crystal for you all to be reborn.' Selenity said.

'And I your majesty?' Lazel asked.

'To join your future death goddess so you all shall be reunited to fight this evil again.' Selenity said before summoning the crystal, which Schuldig recognized as the crystal Usagi has.

'Yes your highness.' The two said before walking to the barrage of demons and killing them in an instant.

'I shall find you again my beloved death goddess Hotaru.' Lazel said before kissing the senshi who now was wielding a large scythe.

'And I to find you my beloved god of silence.' Saturn said before looking at the enemy which massacred her sister and friends.

'I ,and the journeyer from the valley of the dead with the blessings of Saturn, the planet of destruction, I am the senshi of death Sailor Saturn. I have awakened to summon this silence glaive and drop it to end all of creation. DEATH REBORN REVOLUTION!!!!!!!' The small senshi yelled before a great ball of black energy came to the tip of her glaive.

'I, Queen Selentiy XXXIV, summon forth the power from thee. The senshi and souls of all the planets, which are dying from this deadly evil, are to be reborn at the cost of my life. I command you my crystal to bring forth life back to this solar system 1000 years from now!' Schuldig saw the queen tearfully command as the crystal shattered and the dead bodies of all the senshi and people of earth and the planets were turned to star dust.

'QUEEN SELENITY!!!' He saw a man and woman run to her.

'Luna, Artimus. I leave you two in charge of finding the senshi and my daughter again when they are reborn. Protect them until their powers are sharpened.' Selenity said.

'But what of the dark powers locked within 4 of our senshi?!' The one, Luna, asked her queen.

'Those powers will remain dormant until the princesses are reunited with their princes. Now my loyal advisors sleep . . . for now sleep and be the only ones who remember this defeat and tragedy.' Selenity said before the two were turned to star dust.

'Bring an end to this world!!!' Schuldig looked back to Saturn to see her confronting the evil, which was guiding the humans to slaughter the royalty and peace of the silver Millennium before the world went black.

He saw the glaive drop before the darkness slowly started to cover.

'It has been done my queen. Our rebirth will be your final wish my queen.' Saturn said before her and Lazel turned to star dust and faded into time.

Schuldig finally stopped seeing the past of the senshi they were told about and looked at the singer who stepped out of the booth. Her small smile and shaky hands made him wonder what was going on.

"Rei-chan you don't look so hot. You alright? I mean you just did sing your whole album and it's been 12 hours." Schuldig heard Ami say and looked at the clock.

Ami was right. They came here around 9 in the morning and it was now nearly 9 in the evening.

"My throat hurts is all. I just need some fresh air too. I'm going to head home. You guys have some fun without me." Rei said before leaving the studio.

'I'm going to see what is wrong with her. Something is foreboding about her.' Schuldig said to the others before following the priestess.

"Who was that? Someone has invaded my mind. But how the hell did they do it? They unlocked some of the past I didn't even know." Rei said to herself while holding her head.

Schuldig was behind one of the many Cherryblossom trees in the courtyard of the temple. Right as he was about to go up to her he saw two crows perch on her shoulders before getting to the ground and changing into Phobos and Deimos, both in a bow.

"Is something bothering you my lady?" The twins asked.

"Yes, you know more than I do of how the Silver Millennium was destroyed. Tell me. Who are Rikur, Shahal, Keiya, and Lazel?" Rei asked before the two guardians gasped.

"They were lords of planets. The future husbands to 4 of the senshi in Selenity's court my lady. Why do you ask?" Phobos asked.

"Someone pried into my mind and somehow unlocked memories of the four with four of the senshi." Rei said.

"You're getting your memory back my lady?" The guardians asked excitedly.

"Iie." Rei said flatly.

"But then if this person whoever it was unlocked some of your past without any kind of millennium magic then they are tied to our fate." Deimos said.

"It's obvious to me that whoever did it is a threat. It might have been the enemy. Plus, I must keep an eye on my future child. The child which is my hope and will to live. But for now. This emptiness inside. It screams for something I don't want but I know I have to satisfy its screams. Do not disturb me." Rei said before walking into the fire room of the temple.

"Yes my lady." The two guardians said before Rei entered the fire temple.

Schuldig followed the seemingly bothered woman to the fire temple to watch her take out a razor and roll one of her long sleeves up. There were scars on her wrist. And as he looked at the wrist he watched her take one swift cut along one of the scars bringing out blood. She hissed for a moment before throwing some of her blood at the fire. The flames turned black for a moment.

"It's as I feared. The power within me is starting to consume me. Whoever opened those memories prematurely has started the awakening. Soon, very very soon we all will awaken to that nightmare." He heard her mumble.

Right then a phoenix came from the fire and sat on Rei's lap.

"My beloved child. My kin, my blood. I call forth on the blood and tears you shed to summon forth the missing piece of the puzzle. The part of your soul that lives within him. For the dream of the future." The phoenix said before a gift came from the fire and called to the priestess.

Rei started to reach out to the fire. Schuldig wondered what the hell this crazy woman was doing until he saw what happened when she touched the flames. The temple clothes that once garbed her small frame changed into silk robes and obi her hair seemed to be longer. Instead of being at her calves the long raven tresses ran far behind her. She retrieved a scroll it seemed from within the fire.

'The will of Aries. The will of Mars. The hidden and darkness of the princess' true powers lie in these scripts.' He heard Rei think before opening the scrolls.

When he saw the scroll unravel he could heard Rei chant something before the seal on the scroll completely broke. Her slender fingers unrolled the ancient paper and her violet eyes scanned the paper.

'It's the family diary?!' She thought.

Schuldig was about to leave the doorway until he heard her start to read from the scroll.

"I found out. Rhea, my queen is pregnant with our heir. After so many attempts to bring a blood heir we finally are to have one but our head priestess has prophesied a horrendous fate for this child. Already she has foreseen this child will bear a power so pure of fire and darkness that Rhea will have to seal that power away, along with her life. This child is slowly maturing and already things are happening. The earth and the moon are having a small war at the moment, the queens of Mercury and Jupiter are also pregnant and these two children are also been marked as dark children.

It has been three cycles of the moon now. Rhea has been collapsing and becoming paler than sheets. Many times our healer has begged me to have our child killed. But every time the healer came I would threaten them and then feel the pain of my wife who is trying to carry this child full term. I might consider destroying this child. This darkness in our mists. But our priestess who is also pregnant has been telling me that this child my wife bears will be a child of sorrow. That the world as we know it will be destroyed and our child will bear witness to the destruction of the silver millennium and all of life itself." Rei was shaking from the things she was reading.

Schuldig noticed how pale she had gotten and how shaky she was and wondered why she would be so pale.

"It's been 4 cycles of the moon. Rhea is giving birth to our heir. The life of both my wife and heir are on the line. Our healers say that the child won't live for it's so premature, but I just want for Rhea to see the child at least once before it dies. I hold the small life now in my hands. A girl, my heir is a girl. The first in our bloodline for over many millennia. As I hold her my wife sleeps. This small life I hold in my arms will bear both power and sorrow. This small life that has already started to kindle fire when crying. Yes, this was the child the priestess has spoken about. The purest of blood, closest to my forefather's blood. Such terrifying powers that I cannot comprehend but for now I shall cherish this child and the family I have for soon my wife will seal the darkness in this child's blood away. Leave me with only my daughter in these arms as my life and family.

Many cycles of the sun have passed. My heir is now 5 earth years old. She is the mirror image of my late wife. Yes, Rhea had sealed the power within this sweet child's body to keep it forever dormant. My fire child is now begging for her mother who had sealed the power and died a year before. Her violet eyes just like her mother's pouring the tears of sadness for not being able to see the woman who looked so much like her. Yes, this was the start of her sorrow. But as it comes with sorrow there is always hope.

My child is now 8. And I have found someone who could take the place of my daughter's departed mother. She is the widowed queen of Saturn whose king was killed in the earth-moon war in the year my child was born. As I formally court her, my child is smitten by her and keeps saying that she wants a sister. This startles me everytime. There's no way that two female heirs can come from the same bloodline but my child has the gift. The gift of foresight and psyche. Her sight along with the priestess' daughter's sight is the final word.

Many moon cycles has passed and I am to be a father again. The queen of Saturn and I have plans on marrying but a revolt on Saturn's planet has kept me from seeing my intended queen. But as I am full of joy to know I might have a male heir the priestess' child and my daughter have said that they saw into the future again. The child within the Saturnian queen will be much like my child, Mercury's and Jupiter's children. I feel fear now. If there are to be four children with the purest blood of our lineage then the doom of our world will happen. I have forgotten to mention that Jupiter and Mercury's queens have also taken the path as my departed wife. Sealing their daughter's powers within them and dying to keep that seal. But with Mercury the small princess in question is being taken care of by her elder brother, the princess of Jupiter is being taken care of by the Uranus royal family.

It is the time for my second child to be born. The revolt on Saturn has turned into an all out war. On this day I have never felt such fear as to when my child was born. Instead of kindling fire this child caused many lives to be destroyed. This was the darkness of silence and death. It was such a threat to the kingdom of the moon that they took our child and sealed her away. My firefly child, the child I named Hotaru was sealed into a dark vortex. Alone and outcasted. If she is to hate the moon kingdom as I do now I will be happy. My child, the only reminder of happiness I have now is sad yet again. Loosing her sister to the moon kingdom she now has a growing hate for the radiant kingdom on the white satellite of the earth. Her powers were still locked away but my departed wife's comatose body proved otherwise. The crystal, which rested on her pendent, the power crystal, which I gave to her, is starting to shatter. This will be the beginning of the end. This is my finally entry. I shall leave my daughter an orphan at only 10." Rei finished before tears petaled down her face.

Schuldig could tell that this reading was personal. Something hidden within this woman's petite form ached with pain and regret.

"So that's how the past was. His suffering. My suffering. The cosmos' suffering. But most of all. Hotaru's suffering. But in this life we all have experienced pain as well. Pain almost completely equivalent to our past lives'." Rei whispered to herself before remembering the day she hated the most.

Flashback in Rei's current life(As a child)

Rei was running down an elegant hall laughing and chasing the man she called her father. He was home for the weekend and had promised to play with her all weekend but the 10 year old didn't know what the seemingly kind hearted man was going to do with her mother. As she lost herself in her large home and was looking for her parents she heard screams come from her daddy's office. She ran into the large office which had many family pictures and many papers piled up on the desk to see her father wrestling with her petite mother. Her mother screaming and telling her father to stop.

'Daddy?' She had said while seeing a shining weapon in her father's hand.

'Rei! Run sweetie!' Her mother had yelled but it was already too late.

Her father had one of his security people close and lock the child's only escape out of the office. Her mother was able to break away from her father and ran to her to shield her. She heard the click of the shiny weapon before she heard her mother yell for her father to stop this insanity. She didn't understand what was going on but she felt scared, really scared and started to cry.

'Stop crying!' Her father yelled before a loud bang came from the weapon making Rei cry louder.

'Make her stop Myra!' She heard her father yell before shooting the ceiling again.

Rei kept crying though. Why would her daddy try to hurt them. They did nothing wrong.

'This is for what you get you lying bitch.' Was the last thing she heard before her mother's body weight crushed her to the ground.

Rei fell silent as her mother tearfully whispered her favorite song. But the song ended as she heard a few more bangs and felt her mother's body limp. She had closed her eyes through this and tried to play dead as her mother whispered her to.

'Come and clean up this mess. But if Rei is still alive take her to the hospital.' Her father said.

End of flashback

Schuldig was snapped out of the stream to see Sakura next to Rei, hugging her tightly.

"Mama? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Sakura asked while wiping a tear from her future mother's eye.

"M-My child. My small hope. Don't fade away. Please let me keep what humanity I gained from being here." Rei whispered while tears kept falling down her face as one sentence haunted her mind.

'I might consider destroying this child.' Kept echoing in her mind.

"Mama, does it have to do with this?" Sakura asked while pointing to the scroll long since discarded to the ground.

"Iie, I'm tired Sakura. I'm going to bed now." Rei said before the robes faded from her small form and back into the usual robes she wore around the temple.

Schuldig kept still as he watched the scroll faded back into the fire and the fire's black flames going back to red and orange. Rei shakily walked out of the door. The blood on her wrist pliping to the ground under her making small flames kindle for a moment before dying. Her skin was paler then sheets her violet eyes lifeless and her breathing ragged and uneven. As Schuldig was to go to his room he heard Sakura collapse to the ground. He turned his blue eyes to see the child hugging herself and fading in and out.

'Daddy. What's wrong with mama? Why am I starting to fade?' He heard her weakly think before letting out a loud scream and the fire behind her changed to a deep blood red.

Tears of fire coursed down her face as she kept hugging herself tightly.

'It hurts. It hurts. Does Chibi-Usa-chan go through this when Usagi and Mamoru kept breaking up? The feeling of being non-existent? So close to not being?' Sakura thought before the pain in her body faded and her hair caressed her cheeks showing that she had changed to her true form to save herself.

She lifted her hands to her face to see fire there. Her now red eyes widened at the site.

"Flames . . . . then what I saw is right? That I will be a grown lady soon? I won't be stuck in this child-like body? YES!" Sakura piped before recovering her composure and doing a dance.

"Weird child ne?" Nagi surprised the German.

"Seemingly." Schuldig answered before going to his room, which he shared with his teammates.

In the time gates

". . . . Now its going to get fun, ne Suna-mama?" A familiar firefly asked a certain time goddess.

"Yes my dear firefly. Soon you'll be back in the war." A time goddess said before looking away from the room which was reflected in the mirror.


	5. Chapter 5: Links of the chain

The Soul of Fire 

Chapter 5: Links of the Chain

"Man…..Why did mom have to go on tour? I'm bored." Sakura whined before jumping onto Crawford's back.

"Get off." The assassin growled while the child hung loosely on his shoulders.

"Crawford-san take me to the park or something please." Sakura whined.

"Ask Nagi to." Crawford groaned.

"But Grandpa has him doing something." Sakura whined.

"Then make Farfarello take you." Crawford started to get irritated.

"Farfie isn't here. He went with Makato-san to the hospital." Sakura painfully reminded him.

"Then make Schuldig he's on the couch." Crawford said before picking the child off his back and putting her firmly on the ground.

"You're mean man. Schu-chan could you take me to the park please!" Sakura said while tugging on the German's arm.

"Why not." Schuldig said before Sakura cheered and did a dance.

As the two were walking down the street they saw many televisions in most of the shops talking about the recent attacks upon Juban and Tokyo and of the sailor senshi's repeated appearances at the sites of attack to end them. One article stopped Sakura as they were nearing the park.

'During the last attack last night near Tokyo Tower we at Tokyo News 3 caught footage of our protectors while they were trying to stop a monster from attacking. From this footage it seems like three of the senshi were injured severely. Question though is who are these women who protect our city if not the whole world? Who are these women who fight to protect us without wanting to be rewarded or given credit? Some of our footage caught the near revealing of who these pretty soldieresses are but due to the situation we were unable to. But are these women even human? They wield powers from the elements and seem to call upon them on will.' The reporter said making Sakura gasp at the footage they had gotten.

The minion that Chaos' daughter sent to get the senshi was holding Mercury by the throat hitting her with the hilt of an energy sword, then thrashing Jupiter around into walls and poles and bashing an unconscious Mars against the ground over and over.

'They can't handle this on their own. Mama will . . . iie! I can't think that!' Sakura thought not knowing that she dropped the ice cream that was in her left hand.

Schuldig took in the look the child had in her eyes and looked at the footage that played over and over. The senshi were getting a beating, a very bad one might we add. He went up to Sakura who looked like she was about to cry and picked her small body off the ground.

'Mama, you need help. Why won't you let us help you? Why?' He heard her think while she started to shake in his arms.

"Is there something wrong Sakura-chan?" He asked her snapping her out of her thoughts.

"I-Iie Schu-chan! Daibuju! Come on lets go to the park!" Sakura said with a smile and laugh.

"Alright brat." Schuldig said before getting the child to stop prancing around.

"Engel? Is that you?" Motoki asked spotting the two.

"Motoki-Nii-san!" Sakura yelled before knocking the arcade worker over.

"It's good to see you again. Here I thought you and the others would remain in the future after what happened a few years ago." Motoki said.

"Well I'm here to make sure I'll exist and to protect mama and daddy." Sakura said.

"So how far have your powers evolved? I mean you must have trained with your mother and father a lot to come back to protect your future parents." Motoki said.

"Well, I trained with daddy a lot. Until a few months ago." Sakura said suddenly getting a cold and malicious look on her face.

"What happened?" Motoki asked.

"Dad was killed by our enemy while protecting me and mama. The attack was so sudden. Mom is being watched over right now. She tried to kill herself a few times already." Sakura said.

Schuldig listened to the child's story of her real mother in the future. It seemed like her mother was in shock of loosing her husband and wanted to join him in hell.

"So, then the shadow posing as your father?" Motoki asked.

"You've been at each battle?" Sakura asked.

"I'm Venus' knight. I must protect my princess. And I see you and the other two hesitating to help because of how it could affect time." Motoki said.

"Yes, the person who is protecting me is the ghost of my father. If it wasn't for what he made my mother swear she'd be sealed away forever in a coma to seal the power that half her blood gave me in my body. Mama, I want to go back to see how she is right now. You know when she was marked as a cursed child, when I was born I was marked the same? Motoki, if you were to die would you let Venus take her life or would you make her remain living to endure the suffering and pain of being alone to relive the past pains that brought forth destruction and sorrow? When all the princesses regain their past memories they'll all want to die. If my prince, if Alex was killed protecting me I would want to join him even if I ended up in hell. Being a cursed child, you tend to not care for your life after being harassed by the moon monarchs after so long. I know what my mother's going through. But all I can do right now to make sure of a somewhat happy future for her is to keep to my presence here and make sure her and my father meet." Sakura said sadly with a small smile.

Schuldig picked Sakura up and put her on his shoulders to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. This child from the future, marked as a cursed child, trying to keep hope of living bright looked at his blue eyes with sorrow which was well masked. As they got to the park and Schuldig put Sakura down he watched her run to a cherry blossom tree not far from where they stood. He pondered on what he overheard the night before between Sakura, Abigail, and Aurora.

'When this war gets more intense we'll have to step in. I know it'll affect the time stream but if our moms can't do it we have to help. It would be what our mother's back in the future expect of us. To take our duties seriously. We are after all the future ladies of our planets. Plus I know you want revenge for what they did to your father Engel.' Aurora's voice echoed.

'That bitch will pay for having that monster kill my father. If I get involved in this war I'll be nothing but thrilled to destroy things.' Sakura's voice echoed.

'But don't forget, we've had our hair dyed or contacts in our eyes to make sure no one knows who our fathers are and if we throw these disguises away our parents will be known. Especially you Engel and myself.' Abigail's voice echoed.

'The identities of the senshi will not remain a secret for long. We'll have to transform in front of them soon. Isn't that right? Engel? Abigail? You've seen it haven't you? The future?' Aurora asked.

'Yes, our fathers will know soon. And our mothers will need help. But you know one cool thing?' Sakura asked.

'What?' Aurora asked.

'We will be ladies then. This curse on our bodies will be lifted!' Sakura said.

'You mean . . . . We'll actually look our age?' Aurora asked again.

'Yes.' Abigail said.

'Alright!' Aurora said.

"Schu-chan? Are you ok?" Sakura snapped him out of his thoughts.

Schuldig looked at the child to see a worried look in her eyes. The look of knowledge from seeing things a child isn't supposed to see. Whoever was her father, she had the look of a tortured soul, the tortured soul of a killer long since sleeping in a dream of a new life. Since Rei went on tour nearly a week ago Sakura get pretty close to him and the other three. She came up with names for all of them and everything. Nagi was her 'Nii-san', Farfarello was Farfers or Farfie, Crawford was meanie or Mr.Stiff and Schuldig was Schu-chan or Schu-papa since Schuldig was the only one who would play and pay attention to the child.

"What's wrong Sakura? You look like someone put a snail in your food." Schuldig asked.

"I'm just missing my mom. But then her concert is going to be on TV tonight. Although she's not here with me now I can at least see her at her best. Baring her soul through music." Sakura said with a sad smile while thinking of her mother in the future.

The Martian Queen smiling sadly while hugging Sakura to her chest telling her to be strong and to not cry. To not let her feelings be shown to the enemy for they will take her away like they had taken her father.

"Daddy. Doshite? Doshite daddy?" Schuldig heard Sakura whisper before reading into her thoughts.

He saw a beautiful queen talking to Sakura with a sad smile.

'Don't cry my sweet daughter. Be strong. I know it's hard for you to be since you are still young but if the enemy saw your weakness you'll end up just your father. I don't want you to die my sweet child. If I lost you then my being alive again would be for naught.' He could see the beautiful goddess in the child's thoughts hugging her as silent tears came from the goddess' crimson eyes.

Schuldig watched Sakura climb the tree and sit on a branch for a while. Her wild violet eyes stared out into the sky.

"Ne, Schu-chan. What did you and the others do in your world? I mean for work and stuff like that? Did you have family? Friends?" Sakura asked.

"I think you're getting nosy." He said.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Sakura said.

This child had the knowledge of an elder but then Schuldig reminded himself that she was a child of an immortal goddess so she could be eons older than he was. But then again she was still considered a child to even her mother in the future.

"Sakura-chan? Schuldig-san?" A familiar voice made the two look in the direction of the entrance.

"Ami-san!" Sakura said before jumping down from the tree and going to hug the woman.

"Sakura-chan, you mother had called from Germany. She said that everyone is welcomed to her opening show tomorrow night and that if we want to go she has tickets for us to go. But we would have to leave tonight." Ami said.

"Honto Ni?" Sakura asked.

"Hai." Ami answered.

"Ami-san." Schuldig said getting the Mercurian Princess' attention.

"Hai Schuldig-san?" She asked.

"Who's going?" He asked.

"Everyone is welcomed to come. And you probably would be surprised to see that Germany here isn't that much different from Germany in your alternate world." Ami said before Sakura took her hand and started to tug.

"I wanna start packing now! Let's go! Ami-san!" Sakura said with a smile.

"Most of this is because of the enemy's aura in the area but your mother misses you." Ami said in Mercurian.

"I figured that much but I DO want to see mama sing." Sakura said in Martian.

Schuldig wished he knew what the two were saying. After Ami told them about going to Germany everyone was at the temple with their packed belongings holding tickets for those who wanted to go. Usagi had to stay in Japan for how close to her due date she was so that left an extra ticket and Minako happily used it to get Motoki to come.

"Oh man! Minako will be all clingy on Motoki throughout the whole trip. Schu-chan, Nagi-chan can I sit next to you two?" Sakura asked while giving her ticket to the flight attendant.

"Sure Sakura-chan." Nagi said with a smile.

"Yay!" Sakura cheered.

When the plane took off Sakura clung to both Nagi and Schuldig's arms with her eyes squeezed tight. Abigail and Aurora were sitting with their mothers. After two hours Sakura was already sleep, her head resting on Schuldig's shoulder. While this was going on Crawford was looking at Abigail who sleeping on with her head on his shoulder and her small hand holding Ami's. While looking at the child he saw a flash of the future through her.

'Daddy! Wait up dad! Mom wants us! Come on!' Abigail yelled toward a man who was shadowed.

'No, not again. Not this dream again. Mom! Dad! IIE!' He heard Abigail scream in her dream as things started to explode.

He saw it happen. A beautiful palace on a planet not far from earth being attacked. A woman that looked like Ami summoning a crystal to create a barrier around screaming civilians.

"Hurry Abigail! Run!" the woman yelled.

"But mom! Where's dad!" Abigail yelled.

"Your father . . . NO RUN! RUN!" The Ami look-alike yelled before shoving the child into the time gates.

"MOTHER! FATHER!" Abigail screamed before the time gate door was blown up.

"NO! NOO! LET ME THROUGH! MOM, DAD!" She screamed over and over while pounding the space where the door once was.

A symbol on her forehead now glowing brightly, as tears of ice (Like the tears Yukina from YYH cries) fell to the ground as an elegant gown came to her small form and the ground under her started to break apart.

"MOM! DAD! OPEN UP! I COMMAND YOU!" Abigail cried while pounding her fist on the 'wall' where the time gate once was.

"Abigail!" A voice startled the 'child' and as she turned she saw her older brother standing there.

"NII-SAN! MOM! DAD! THEY'RE STUCK IN THERE! WE HAVE TO HELP THEM!" Abigail cried as her brother took her shaking form into his arms.

"Go into the past. They'll be after mom and dad before they meet. I can't go there for someone has to be here to represent Mercury. Go now!" Her brother yelled before shoving her into a time gate.

"NII-SAN!" Abigail cried while Crawford was coming out of what he was seeing.

After pulling out of the child's conscious, unknown to him that he was there, Abigail woke up and started to cry. Ami quickly tended to the weeping child.

"Mom . . . dad . . . brother." Abigail sobbed.

"Abigail? What's wrong you can tell me." Ami said calmly as the child now clung to her.

"Mom . . . it's worse then the Black Moon Family. Chaos' daughter was able to get to the future. One minion was all it took. That minion killed Sakura-chan's dad, attacked the Io castle of Jupiter, and then attacked our castle and my mom shoved me through the time gates. I didn't see father or anything. Mom, Watashi wa kawai." Abigail cried.

"Shh. It's alright Abigail. We'll save this timeline and make sure that the future is fixed." Ami said reassuringly before hugging Abigail, Crawford looking at the child for a moment.

He wondered why she had that gown and symbol on her forehead and body. But then he looked over at Farfarello who was cradling a crying Aurora in his arms. She too was calling out for her parents. Makato was rubbing her future daughter's back with a sad smile on her lips.

"Daijubu ne watashi wa koshii mirai misume." (It will be alright my darling future daughter.) Makato cooed soothingly.

"Demo….." Aurora sniffled.

Nagi for some reason ever since these three children appeared seemed to have strange connections to Farfarello, Schuldig, and Crawford. Right then the strangest but possibly most logical thought came to mind. That these three would be their children, but then they looked nothing like them but then they never met the goddesses intimately or anything. Sakura noticed Nagi's hard thoughts and got up and jumped into his lap after cheering up.

"Ne Ne Nii-san! I can't wait to get to see mama. She has a very pretty voice. You'll love it." She hyperly said.

After everyone got to Germany they were escorted to a fine hotel in which Rei was. When they got to the main reception hall they saw three bodyguards standing near a slim young woman in black with sunglasses on and her hair up in a bun. Instantly Sakura jumped out of Schuldig's arms and ran up to the woman.

"MAMA!" Sakura cried before clinging onto the disguised Rei's leg.

"Sakura. Minna. It's about time you guys got here." Rei said letting her bun down and taking her sunglasses off.

"Yeah, we're sorry. You're show is on in like 13 minutes why are you here?" Ami asked.

"Because….." Rei said with a grim look on her usually calm porcelain face.

"The enemy?" Makato asked next to Crawford and Farfarello.

"I've been sensing it here so that's why I choose Germany to do my opening. Although I know they'll attack at all my shows. We must do our best to protect these humans." Rei said in Martian.

"Agreed Rei, we must protect all the mortals here. I've been sensing things also ever since you left. The enemy is really wanting to get us now." Ami said in Mercurian.

"Well I'll see you guys later. It's time for my show." Rei said before disappearing into the crowd that was in the large civic center in the next wing of the hotel.

"Is there going to be a battle mama?" Aurora asked.

The 4 assassins looked at the child and then to Makato.

"Yes, there's going to be a battle. And if things get rough you, Abigail and Sakura are to make sure that the guys are taken out of here. Rei didn't seem very calm like she is most of the time. So it's going to be bad." Makato said.

"I sense it. Great malicious power." Ami said quietly.

"Mom I'm scared." Abigail said while clinging to Ami's pants.

"Don't worry. The senshi will protect everyone." Motoki said while holding Minako's hand.

Minako didn't look so cool either. Her blue eyes were hard as ice. Yes, a battle would begin any time now.

The Schwarz looked at the women and felt something in their beings react to their attitude changes. And then………the concert started…

The concert footage is in a side fic called 'Concert'


	6. Chapter 6: Battle 1

The Soul of Fire 

Chapter 6: Battle #1

Schuldig heard Rei's thought and then saw Ami, Makato and Minako push the children toward him and the guys.

"It's dangerous now. Stay close." Ami whispered to Abigail before running toward the stage through the hysteria.

"MAMA!" Abigail screamed as the stage blew up.

"You two are to stay here and protect what people you can understand? And if you don't follow orders I know your mother wouldn't be happy Sakura and you better listen to me Aurora!" Makato yelled before pulling something out of her pocket and running toward the now flaming stage.

"Sakura! We might need to henshin to bring up a shield." Aurora said.

"Wakata! Demo…..mom will be mad if we reveal our identities." Sakura said.

"Let's leave it as a last resort. Crawford-san, Farfarello-san, Schuldig-san, Nagi-kun. Please follow us." Abigail said to the four assassins before another explosion shook the earth.

Right as the girls nearly had the guys in range to make a shield they heard screams and looked behind them. There were Rei, Minako, Makato and Ami tied to a pillar, the minion of their enemy laughing.

"I BROUGHT THE SACRIFICIAL LAMBS TO YOU MY LADY! THE MILLENNIUM CHILDREN ARE READY FOR DEATH!" The minion yelled before a bolt of lightening struck the pillar.

"MOM!" Sakura screamed.

"Oh fuck." Aurora gasped.

"We have to help them." Abigail said quickly.

Schuldig and Crawford looked at the children as they nodded their heads and turned to look at them. They then did something very interesting. They got to three different points around then and extended their arms out before symbols of planets formed on their foreheads.

"In the dept of darkness and hell we bring forth the light to cast over the shadows of crying and dying mortals. Onegai, merciful goddesses of war, ice and lightening form a shield to which to protect these mortal men who are tied to the future, our future, and the future of our holy lands. EXPAND!" Sakura, Aurora and Abigail screamed before a shield of unparadox power formed around the Schwarz and many people.

"There, now……time for battle!" Sakura yelled before pulling out a crystal from the brooch on her ribbon.

"I've been itching for a fight." Aurora said.

"Lets do it! MERCURY STAR POWER…." Abigail started.

"MARS STAR POWER…." Sakura started.

"JUPITER STAR POWER…." Aurora started.

"MAKE UP!" The shouted in unison as their transformations quickly started and ended leaving them in their senshi fukus.

"Hehehe I found you. Future children of Mars, Mercury and Jupiter!" Another minion yelled before launching itself toward the three soldieresses.

"ENGEL!" Rei screamed before she saw two red hints of light block the attack.

"Thank the goddess we got here in time. Lady Engel Sakura are you alright?" Deimos asked while kneeling to her future queen.

"H-Hai." Sakura shakily said before seeing that Phobos was scolding Abigail and Aurora.

"Your mothers put us in charge of watching you whenever their past forms are in battle. Now you are to remain in your civilian forms!" Phobos was yelling at Abigail and Aurora.

"WATCH OUT!" Abigail yelled toward Deimos as the enemy launched another attack.

"You really piss me off……MARS FIRE SURROUND!" Sakura, Engel, shouted before launching an attack at the minion.

"Hey don't take away all the fun Engel! MERCURY AQUA MIRAGE!" Abigail yelled aiming her water-based attack at the minion.

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!" Aurora yelled making contact with the enemy.

"As future goddesses of our planets and balancers we cannot allow you to destroy the past!" Abigail yelled.

Farfarello looked at the children in front of him and noticed something strangely familiar within Aurora and Abigail. They seemed to contain some part of a similar essence.

"WE'RE COMING MOM!" Aurora yelled before green wings came to her back.

"IIE! STAY BACK!" Makato yelled before more bolts of lightening came down from the heavens.

"Ah, so the twin sisters of the Martian moons are here following their queen's orders. What a pity that we're going to not only kill your queen but also your future queen." The minion holding Rei and the girls' hostage said.

"You shall not defeat our highness nor her allies you scum!" Phobos growled before ancient robes came onto her body, ones that Schuldig saw on Rei when she was meditating.

"Too bad you die now. HAHAHAHHAHAHAA!" The minion yelled releasing the electrocuted civilian senshi to the earth in dead heaps.

"PHOBOS! DEIMOS!" Sakura screamed as the minions then aimed at the two guardians that were guarding her, Abigail and Aurora.

Rei sat up weakly as she heard her enemy go toward her guardians. She felt a panic flood her. She felt the control on her power slip as tears of fire started to fall down her face, quickly she got to her feet and mustered strength to get toward her guardians.

'I don't care if my identity is revealed. My guardians………IIE!' Schuldig heard Rei think before the minion quickly changed its attack her.

"PRINCESS! WATCH OUT! AAAHHHHHH!" Phobos and Deimos screamed before shielding their princess with their own bodies.

Rei's eyes widened as their blood splashed onto her body and face. A distant memory emerging in her mind, unknown to her Schuldig could see it.

Memory

'My dear daughter, these two are to be your guardians. Phobos, Deimos this is my daughter, your future queen Rei. Please teach her the proper etiquette of a queen as well as befriend her.' Aries said with Rei next to him holding onto his pant leg.

'We are pleased to meet you your majesty. I am Phobos and this is my twin sister Deimos. We are under your service as of this day." Phobos said while bowing to a seemingly 6-year-old Rei.

'You promise to not leave my side, not even if death is to come to try and claim you?' Rei asked maturely.

'We solemnly swear your highness.' Deimos said.

End of Flashback

As the enemies laughed, Rei fell to her knees and looked at her dead guardians as their bodies started to glow. Right then spirits emerged from the bodies and bowed before Rei in the garbs that were in her memory.

"Hime-sama. Onegai, take the treasures we leave to let you know that you are not alone in your journey of claiming your throne." Deimos' ghost said before her body changed into scythe and floated in front of Rei.

"We leave our queen's life and protection in your hands Schuldig-sama. Onegai. Protect our beloved queen……for the sacred powers within her are to change this war. Forgive our failure as your guardians sweet child of fire." Phobos' ghost said before her body also changed into a scythe.

"…..sou na…….it's…..not……..IIE!" Rei screamed before the earth around her started to shake and crumble as the flaming tears came more rapid from her eyes before she clasped her slender fingers around the scythes and black flames surrounded her.

"Oh shit. Henshin now!" Crawford heard Makato yell.

"MERCURY CHAOS POWER MAKE UP!"! Ami yelled before a tsunami covered her form and then a fuku of ice blue appeared on her thin frame, first her pale white body suit and then the icy bows and skirt before the insignia of Mercury appeared on her forehead and her eyes changed to a very light baby blue that of ice, her boots to her knees and a staff made of ice in her hands.

"JUPITER CHAOS POWER MAKE UP!" Makato yelled before a large bolt of lightening swallowed her form and then a fuku of forest green appeared on her chistled frame, first the pale white body suit then the deep green bows and skirt before the insignia of Jupiter appeared on her forehead and her eyes changed to a deep deep green like the green in a fresh leaf of the spring , her boots to her knees as well and a staff in the shape that of a thunderbolt.

"No! Those pests were still able to transform even in the barrier!" The enemy shrieked before black flames surrounded her.

"MARS CHAOS POWER MAKE UP!" Rei's voice could be heard in a painful yelp as black flames consumed her before exposing her in a black and red fuku, first the deep blood red bodysuit and then the black bows and skirt appeared on her lithe frame, her eyes the deepest and reddest shade that of blood, her boots black up to her knees and a staff of fire in her hands the flame at the tip changing from pure to black.

"MAMA!" Sakura yelled seeing the fire changing.

'The consumption! Someone poisoned her mind, NO!' Sakura's loud thought penetrated the minds of all the mortals near her before the seemingly grief-stricken Martian goddess merged her staff into one of the scythes and hit the earth hard making the earth break in half in front of her.

"Those who kill those close to me…..shall die the most painful of deaths and burn in the abyss of the deepest and hottest hell." Rei hissed as her hair changed to red and black wings formed on her back before she jumped up and stabbed her scythe into one of the minions and ripped their heart out, their blood spraying onto her face as she held it in her hands and then combusted it.

"Pyro…….iie, megami no hi….." Minako whispered before Motoki grabbed her and made a run for the barrier.

"Koshii!" Motoki yelled as the love goddess stood firm at where she stood in front of the Schwarz.

"I must help. It's my fate as a megami and a senshi. Keep an eye over the others. I'm sure that something might happen in this battle, especially if what Sakura yelled is true. If her mind is poisoned, we'll be facing the locked potential that Lady Rhea sacrificed her life to seal. Gomen ne, my love." Minako smiled before a crystal came out of her chest and glowed a golden color.

"Minako…." Motoki whispered before his goddess crossed her arms over her chest and chanted out her henshin.

"VENUS MEGAMI MAKE UP!" Minako yelled before she was wrapped in golden light and revealed in a golden fuku with the insignia of Venus on her forehead.

The Schwarz were wide eyed at the revealing of the warriors of whom they watched for the past few days. As they were seeing this battle unfold in front of them they, out of nowhere, heard the cry of a baby and felt trembling of the earth. As they were about to investigate they noticed that action around them started to slow down.

"Time I command you to stop!" They heard a familiar voice yell as the events except for the senshi's movements freeze.

"Sets!" Sakura, Aurora and Abigail yelled before the time goddess came from the vast gates of time.

"Goddess of destruction. Hotaru……..I give thee to your guardian until the necessary awakening comes." Setsuna whispered as the baby who was Hotaru reborn floated down to Schuldig's arms.

Schuldig looked at the child in his arms as she screamed and the dark purple insignia of Saturn hauntingly glowed on her forehead before he saw something flash into his mind.

There she stood, Hotaru in her deadly glory holding a scythe with a large black orb burning on its tip, her eyes dark and void of emotion.

'I the senshi of destruction shall end all of creation again. At the drop of this scythe will we no longer exist.' Her voice sounded devoid of neither emotion nor compassion as the enemy closed in on her.

'Shine megami no shi!' The enemy yelled.

'Death Rebirth Revolution!' Saturn yelled before the enemy disintegrated and the world around her started to break apart.

'Imoutou-chan!' He saw what seemed to be Rei yell before grabbing the younger girl's hand.

'Nee-san. Gomen nasai. We failed again. The earth is dying again.' Hotaru sadly said.

'Our mission isn't over yet. We will join again and find them this time.' rei smiled before fading into the darkness.

'Koshi shinigami. Doko no? I'm waiting for your return my beloved. Onegai let me awake to my true self and see your eyes. The promise of eternal silence and death to fade away from earth.' Hotaru whispered before she dropped the glaive and faded into nothingness.

Schuldig looked at Crawford as he looked at the soldieresses. Crawford looked at the reborn goddess and took her into his arms. After a moment of what seemed to be silence he heard another explosion and the cry of pain come from Ami as she was thrown into a cement wall.

"MERCURY!" Makato yelled before launching an attack.

Time had resumed its normal flow unknown to the assassins. Their eyes watching the deadly battle in front of them. But it seemed that Ami didn't have the best offensive powers and she was being ganged up. Ami formed a water shield in her struggle to cough up the blood that came from the harsh hits to her stomach. After a moment she dropped the shield, flipped over the enemy and formed her ice daggers. The many daggers piercing the enemy numerous times.

"Alright Ami-chan!" Minako yelled.

"Koi, look out!" Motoki yelled, now in his armor grabbing his goddess and shielding her from the attack that was aimed at her.

"Arigatou Motoki-kun!" Minako yelled.

"Ready! We're going to team attack!" Ami yelled.

"Hai!" All the senshi responded.

"Mom needs our power. Come on!" Sakura yelled before sprouting black wings.

"Yes, come on cousin!" Aurora said before sprouting pale green wings.

"Oh you senshi think you're so smart. Team attacks won't work. That's how you shall fall in the future. In the future I created!" The enemy shrieked.

"You mean what the bitch has created." Aurora yelled before glowing a green and changing into a gown, her hair freely flowing behind her and a seemingly baby blue color with streams of brown, her eyes now a forest green.

"Take on thy truest form!" Abigail yelled before her hair changed to a more beautiful blue like her future mother's and her eyes changed to a deep brown.

"Lets get her!" Sakura yelled as her hair grew in length and her eyes changed to a blue.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! The future goddesses are so quickly throwing their lives away to try and defeat us isn't that grand sister? Well the future now has no chance!" The enemy yelled before shooting an attack toward the three girls.

"LEIBLING!" Rei screamed.

"AURORA!" Makato yelled.

"ABIGAIL, IIE!" Ami cried as the attack swallowed the three girls.

The Schwarz watched as the three girls were consumed by the attack. Ami, Rei and Makato fell to their knees as the enemy laughed.

"Sou na……" Ami gasped.

"So easily….." Rei covered her mouth.

"We're royally fucked now." Makato said.

"MAKATO!" Rei and Ami yelled.

"Gomen." Makato sheepishly sighed.

As the three senshi were about to get up they then noticed a blend of lights coming from the large attack that was suspending in the air. They then heard very mature feminine voices come from the attack and the attack being nullified.

"SUGOI! NOW WE CAN KICK YOUR CANDY ASSES BACK TO HELL!" Sakura, Leibling, seethed while her whole body was glowing a deep red and a black mark on her thigh shined.

"Yes, you're going to wish you never hurt my mother or father!" Abigail yelled as her body glowed a deep blue and a black mark on her thigh also shined.

"I've been waiting for this………..JUPITER CRISIS MAKE UP!" Aurora yelled while glowing a deep green and a mark on her thigh also glowing.

As if time sped up the three girls' seemingly immature bodies grew in the light and now they looked like their mothers. Their eyes set on the enemy before them.

"Impossible!" The Schwarz jumped at the voice of Setsuna.

"What is?" Farfarello asked.

"The ladies. They gained their power over 4 thousand years premature!" Setsuna said.

"What do you mean Setsuna-sama?" Nagi asked.

"The royal heiresses of each planet are not to be blessed with their mothers' powers until they're over 6 thousand years old. The ladies are only nearly 1000." Setsuna said in shock.

"Well Setsuna-mama. It's because we are the forbidden children." A new voice started the group.

"Mirana." Setsuna said surprised.

"Who are you?" Nagi asked.

"I am the future goddess of silence, death and rebirth. Daughter of the queen goddess and king god of Saturn, Mirana Tokshi Tomoe." Mirana said kneeling.

"Hey she's pretty hot." Schuldig snickered toward Nagi.

"Shut up!" Nagi said flustered.

"Hn. Hard to believe a playboy like you becomes our leader lady goddess' king. I shall ponder on that after the enemy is disposed of. NE! COUSIN! NEED HELP!" Mirana yelled toward Sakura.

"It would be appreciated so get your slow ass up here!" Sakura yelled.

Right as the battle was now getting to its climax the shield around the Schwarz shattered. The enemy noticed and sneered.

"Oh hell!" Rei gasped before with Ami trying their hardest to fly down to build another shield.

"Too late!" The enemy yelled zapped at the assassins.

"Iie!" the girls yelled

"DAD!" The four now grown up senshi yelled toward their respective future father. (I'm not gonna tell)

The Schwarz were wide eyed at the shock on their bodies.

"Have fun in the past!" The enemy yelled before they vanished.

"CRAWFORD-SAN!" Ami yelled barely touching his hand before he vanished.

"MINNA!" Rei cried while reaching for Schuldig and Nagi's hands, her sister wailing in the German's arms.

In an instant the assassins and the reborn Hotaru were thrown into the vortex of time to the past. Through the abyss of time the Schwarz saw flashes of the girls seemingly younger.

Now over 10 years into the past they were dumped to the ground. They all stood up and looked at their surroundings. They heard many people murmuring and realized where they were.

TBC in Chapter 7


	7. Chapter 7A: Into the PastMars' Past

The Soul of Fire

Chapter 7: Into the past….Mars' Past

"Rei's whole family is strange. They pray with weird chants and keep crows as pets! Some say they have ESP." They heard a few people.

"Sendai Hill is the top. Where five roads meet. It a pretty unique place. But legend has it that there's a phantom road. They say the 6:00 Phantom Bus disappears down that sixth road, you what they call that? A Hell Heist. That's what it's called." They saw Rei say to a younger Usagi.

Later the Schwarz saw the police at the temple after following Rei and Usagi for a few days.

"I want you to use your ESP to figure out where Mimi is!" A parent yelled.

"I can't always control when my ESP works….it is better to leave it to the police." Rei said.

"Why don't you be a sweet girl for once! After all we donate to this run down temple!" Mimi's mother sneered.

"With all those weird prayers you do, I wouldn't be surprised if you made Mimi disappear!" Mimi's mother yelled.

"Go……GO HOME!" Rei yelled before turning and going back into the temple.

Events passed and the Schwarz ended up on the Phantom Bus as Rei did. They had regained consciousness to see Jadeite caressing Rei's porcelain skin.

"How pretty. She's something special, this girl." Jadeite said while caressing Rei's cheek.

"MERCURY POWER! MOON PRISM POWER! MAKE UP!" They heard Usagi and another familiar voice.

"Ami-chan!" Usagi smiled seeing Sailor Mercury.

"I've been waiting senshi." Jadeite said before grabbing Rei as she regained consciousness.

"Rei-chan!" Usagi yelled.

"AH!" Rei cried as a burning red mark came to her forehead.

"Ami use the pen I gave you! It's our only hope!" They heard Luna's voice from somewhere.

Crawford watched Ami toss the red pen with the Mars insignia toward Rei and fire wrapped around her thin frame, which seemed to be etched on the wrist with scars.

"Rei-chan!" Usagi yelled before two crows, which the Schwarz guessed, were Phobos and Deimos swooped into the area.

"Get him guys!" Rei, now in her sailor fuku yelled to the crows as they distracted the enemy.

"AKU RYO TAI SAN!" Rei yelled as fire escaped the tips of her gloved hands and incinerated the enemy.

"Quick! Get out! The flames are causing a tremor!" Luna's voice yelled before a discarded earpiece next to Nagi's foot.

After a flash of light everyone was outside the temple grounds. Schuldig used his speed to go to find where the three teens went and then got the rest of the group to see them in a secluded area.

"What's this? My clothes…." Rei trailed looking at the outfit on her frame.

"You're one of us Rei. You're Sailor Mars." Usagi said.

"We've been searching for you." Ami smiled.

"So the reason why I have my powers, is because I'm a scout?" Rei asked.

Schuldig noticed something as the uniform on the 14-15 year-old miko no hi faded from her frame. Long scars on her wrists.

"You've noticed too?" Farfarello asked the telepath.

"We'll see you later Rei-chan!" Usagi yelled before leaving the priestess to her inner demons.

Rei looked at the steps in which her fellow senshi ran down. She turned and looked at the sun as it was setting.

"This sun sets as the darkness foreshadows the coming demise of creation. One shadow sacrifice….iie, four shadow sacrifices scream for their will to be done. My soul, barren and wasted on this plane of living. The only being blessed with my existence is the only family I truly have left. I'm not wanted by the one who helped bring me here. I hate him. I curse his existence. I want him to die for what he did to her. To the one person who cared and wanted me to live for myself. This never-ending chain of pain is flowing through these veins. Of betrayal, hatred, regret and love. But bitterness is the only substance settled in this blood. Twisted lies turned to truths, truths turned to lies. The dirty now pure and the pure dirty, the living dead and the dead living. There's no such thing as true peace or love. There is nothing but black and darkness. Why must I convince myself to continue this thing called life? I can't stand it anymore. I want to die. Why am I stopped each time?" Rei cried to herself as she fell to her knees as Phobos and Deimos perched onto her shoulders and her grandfather came out of the temple to touch his granddaughter's shoulder.

"Dear it's time for your anti-depressants." Rei's grandfather said while helping his only grandchild and reminder of his sweet daughter off of her knees.

"Hai, Jii-san?" Rei questioned.

"Nani Rei?" Her grandfather asked.

"Doshite? Why did he do it? What did my mother do? Why did he kill her? Doshite?" Rei asked in a flurry of tears.

"Even though it was nearly 8 years ago you still remember him murdering your mother. Myra wouldn't want you sad my precious child." Rei's grandfather said while patting his granddaughter's back as the image of Rei as a 7-year-old standing over her mother's grave in tears came to his mind.

It was raining. All the Hino relatives were crying at the result of such a brutal incident. All of the other families weren't as sensitive but then one small child threw itself onto the casket before it was lowered.

'Mommy! Don't leave me please!' The desperate cry of a scared child escaped 7-year old Rei's lips as she shook against her mother's casket the fear of being near her father and of being alone racing through her small frame.

'Who will take care of the poor darling?' Many voices questioned.

'Well the father is currently being charged with murder. And didn't really care if the child was hurt or not. But then it's his wife who was killed. He must be devastated.' More voices echoed.

'Mommy, Mommy. Onegai. Come back mommy.' Rei cried over and over until her cousin ripped her away from the casket before the white and pale pink wooden casket was lowered into the earth. The child's cries becoming more frantic.

Schuldig and Nagi could see the teen's inner turmoil from having to cope with a murderous father and a dead mother. Grandfather Hino hugged his granddaughter and then sighed heavily. His granddaughter was forever scarred from what she saw. She hadn't had a boyfriend yet, though he preferred it that way she just never seemed to talk about boys at all.

"Rei, I think you need to lay down. You look pale again dear." He said worried while looking at his granddaughter's pale skin, which was seemingly cool to the touch.

"After I finish cleaning the temple I will Jii-san." Rei answered before stepping back to grab her broom.

"I worry for you my little Pyro." Her grandfather mumbled before walking back into the temple.

After her grandfather disappeared back into the temple Rei settled back on her knees again and looked at the now rising moon. Her skin giving off a lifeless glow as she smiled ever so slightly at the darkness the night was bringing. She hugged her slightly chilled form before looking at her sliced up wrists. She took out a short dagger from her large sleeve. The haunting glow of the blade glistened under the light of the full moon, which was red.

"I don't want to live if I'm not wanted. I'm a freak. That's all I am. Nothing will change it." Rei shakily whispered as clear tears ran down her face but her face never loosing the stern look as the tears slid from her eyes like she couldn't feel at all.

'Frozen in the darkness of her heart. She's so pitiful but in pain.' Nagi whispered to himself mentally.

'This is what I guess Wei tries to avoid.' Crawford thought before seeing the teen ready herself to swiftly end her life.

"Yamero baka onna!" Farfarello, Nagi and Crawford looked up quickly to see Schuldig getting his hand nicked to prevent the sharp blade from slashing at the scar-covered wrist.

Rei looked startled up at the older man with wide violet eyes. She looked at his wrist and then looked to the side, her face and features hardened in a 'how dare you' manner. Schuldig jerked the younger girl's face to look at her face. Her violet eyes were hard but shining with tears.

'This bastard! HOW DARE HE!' He heard Rei's mind screaming in rage.

"You're such a stupid girl. Killing yourself is not the solution to your solitude and guilt." Schuldig said before yanking the dagger out of her hands and her grandfather running out after seeing him stop Rei from killing herself.

"Rei!" Her grandfather yelled before looking at the hardened but silently broken teen in front of him.

'Why can't I die peacefully?' Rei thought.

"Because the future depends on you, you selfish girl." Schuldig hissed, not knowing why her wanting to kill herself bothered him.

Rei looked at him, her eyes now fully of confusion as to why he said such a thing. Rei just 'humped' before getting up and walking past her grandfather and Schuldig. Her death wish stalled for now.

"Arigatou gozaimasu kind sir. My granddaughter hasn't been herself lately. I'm also very sorry you had to interfere in such a thing." Rei's grandfather bowed politely to Schuldig with deep gratitude.

"It's no problem sir. No one so young should try to do such a thing before their life really begins." Schuldig answered before noticing the older man's gaze to the others.

"Are these your comrades?" He asked.

"Hai." Schuldig answered.

"I have a feeling you 4 are not from here. Please stay at this temple until you have a way to get back to your home." Rei's grandfather said before he led the assassins into the temple and to different guest rooms.

When Nagi was wondering the halls later that night he saw Rei sitting in front of a paper door sipping tea slowly looking at the stars with a knowing look in her eyes. He went next to her and sat down.

"What are you looking at Rei-san?" Nagi asked.

"I'm reading the stars of fate. It's so strange Nagi-san. They have changed drastically ever since last night. Many of the stars are now out of alignment and contorted foreshadowing that something terrible will happen very very soon." Rei said before sipping her ocha.

"What terrible things are the stars telling you Rei-san?" Nagi asked.

"They tell of a battle that shall come that will end everything or determine something of great importance. I don't know what of though. This ill fate has just appeared out of nowhere. Usually Mars or Saturn are in my views but not tonight. for some reason their presence is absent and proving some discomfort to this reading." Rei answered.

"I would have to say I agree. The future seems bleak." Crawford startled Rei.

"Ah, Crawford-sama. I didn't know you were awake as well." Rei quickly said a bit uncomfortable with the older man's sudden appearance.

"It's true those 12 stars are where they're not supposed to be." Crawford said surprising not only Rei but Nagi as well.

But then the older man was an oracle just as much as Rei was. They had something in common.

"So lass. Why is it you're trying to kill yourself." Farfarello scared Rei shitless.

"Because, it was my fault that my mother was murdered. I'm a freak. I mean really who else besides a freak can see into the future and predict nothing but terrible things. I don't want to live if all I will see is nothing but pain. As well as predict such a terrible thing to befall innocent people." Rei said in a calm tone.

"Heh. You think you have it bad now? If you manage to live for 10 more years then find us and tell us what you think of life. Your mind will surely change after seeing what the future could hold." Schuldig coldly stated.

'I really don't like him. I need to come up with ways to get him off my case.' Rei thought before getting up and walking out to where Phobos and Deimos perched onto her shoulders, a small smile coming to her pink lips.

Schuldig smirked before going up to her and saying into her mind, 'You can't get away from a telepath sweetheart.'

This made her swing around with wide eyes. Nagi couldn't help but to not suppress a snicker as Farfarello grinned and Crawford quirked an eyebrow. Rei looked at the orange-top with those wide violet eyes before Phobos screeched on her shoulder as if in warning to Schuldig.

'Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt her so chill.' Schuldig said to the black raven on her left shoulder who in return glared at Schuldig with a 'How do you know I'm a human?' look in her black eyes.

Within the next week that the Schwarz were at the temple they watched a few of the battles the younger Mercury, Mars and Moon had until they were walking down the street one day after making sure Rei went to school. They saw Usagi running screaming her usual 'I'm late!' while running across the street as the sign was changing. They saw a car and was about to take action when a very tall girl in a green skirt and green sailor shirt ran past them.

"WATCH OUT!" The teen yelled while pushing Usagi to the other side of the street.

Usagi screamed as the Schwarz were wide eyed as to who was so bold to jump in front of a speeding car to prevent the ditz from being road kill.

"You should be more careful." A 14-year-old Makato said with a hand to her hip while moving her ponytail behind her.

As Crawford, Nagi and Schuldig were about to follow Usagi they noticed Farfarello tagging behind Makato, awe in his golden eye, which wasn't hidden behind a patch.

This is going to be interesting………

TBC in Chapter 7: Into the Past…….Jupiter's Past


	8. Chapter 7B: Into the Past Juptier's Past

The Soul of Fire

Chapter 7B: Into the Past……Jupiter's Past

Makato had noticed the 4 men following her and when she took the opportunity to loose them she did. She ran into a dark alley and jumped 3 fences before getting to her new school leaving her trail in the dust. She saw the girl she had saved looking at her with hungry eyes as she took her lunch out. As Mako took a bite of her food and Usagi sat next to her she noticed a baseball coming straight toward the blonde's face. Quickly she moved her hand out.

"Watch it!" Makato said as the baseball smacked her wrist hard.

"Oh my god!" Usagi cried before immediately apologizing.

"It's alright. I wanted to do it. So you heard the rumors haven't you?" Mako asked.

"I don't care what happened in your other school. You're new and all so I'd say a new school is a fresh start." Usagi said.

"You want some? I'm not really that hungry." Makato said showing the blonde teen her lunch that was all home made.

"You mean it? I mean I don't really eat that much." Usagi sweat dropped at her lie.

"Hai. Go ahead." Makato said before realizing the bento was out of her hand.

"I'm Usagi Tsukino." The blonde said in-between bites.

"Makato Kino." Mako replied.

Schwarz looked at the tall teen closely before hearing a friend of Usagi's named Umino whisper to a few girls about the rumors.

"I heard she was kicked out of her last school because she was fighting." Umino said.

"Honto!" Some girls asked.

"She's scary." A guy said.

"She's a giant. She's so tall. But she's pretty." A few guys commented.

"Usagi!" Naru surprised the blonde.

"N-Naru-chan!" Usagi yipped in surprise.

"You didn't meet me in the classroom so I brought the pictures out here." Naru said while showing the blonde the pictures of her trying a wedding dress on.

Mako looked at the pics with a small smile.

"Wow Naru you look so pretty in the gown." Usagi said.

"My cousin's getting married and the clerk was nice enough to let me try some of the gowns on." Naru said.

"I want to be a bride one day." Usagi whined before Makato laughed slightly.

Makato's laughter was full of life but also was well refined. All was well. When school ended Makato met Rei and Ami. They were passing by a bridal shop when Mako stopped and looked at the main piece gown on display.

"Wow, that gown is so beautiful." She sighed with awe.

"That shop? Yeah, a ghost of a woman who died on her wedding day haunts it. How scary." Some women said.

"Never mind about buying a dress here. All people seem to be interested in are spirits and the sins of adultery and seduction." Rei retorted curtly before turning.

'Wow. Rei-san is completely different from the present.' Nagi thought.

'Course she is. She hadn't experienced those events in life that she told you and Crawford the other night.' Schuldig snickered.

As Usagi, Ami, Rei and Makoto made their way to the temple they were discussing about the haunted bridal shop and what not until Makoto said that she was leaving to go home. The Schwarz noticed a tense atmosphere settle down in the meeting room that the girls would use for their sailor meetings.

"I think we've found our next scout." Rei said while watching Makoto walking down the steps.

"Well then we'll investigate that shop later tonight." Ami said before leaving the temple along with Usagi.

"Such innocent dreams of being with the one person you love for eternity. Is the enemy that cold as to crush that dream and use it to draw out energy for whatever they're planning to use it for?" Rei thought aloud to herself before turning around and seeing Crawford and Schuldig there looking at her.

"So what's wrong? You look quite bothered." Crawford inquired to the fire miko who was looking out at the setting sun.

"I feel an evil aura at work here. It's far away but it makes me very uneasy because I can sense it from here." Rei pondered.

MMMMMMMMMM

As the brunette left, her forest green eyes focused on the sun setting in the distance. Uneasiness befell her shoulders as she looked at the city that was slowly falling to the shadows of night. With knowing of what she was to do for the evening the teen continued to walk down the numerous stairs to return to the streets. Little did she know that she was being followed by cat-like eyes. When Makoto was about half way home the streets were now a stark black and dimly lit by the street lights. The nightlife close to the usually abandoned alleys were, oddly enough, very active tonight. As she embarked on trying to get home quicker she felt someone grab her wrist and turned to glare at the one who dared to touch her. The thug was about an inch taller than her, unruly black hair and odd crimson eyes stared down at her.

"What is a lil' missy like you doing out so late?" The thug asked whilst Mako heard the footsteps of this loser's friends surrounding her.

"I'm walking home like any good kid would. So if you don't mind I'd rather not get in a fight before tomorrow morning." Mako hissed before she felt the grip on her wrist tighten.

"Oh, pity that dear. Let me take you home. I'm sure you'd like my home better anyway." The thug said while trying to pull at Mako's arm.

"Unhand me you filthy excuse of a man." Mako growled in a low tone before she felt the slight burn of the male's hand come into contact with her left cheek.

"I think you don't have a choice." The male said while pulling out a knife with the hand he just slapped the teen with.

"Oh? Is this when I'm supposed to cry for my mommy and scream 'don't hurt me I'll do anything'? I'll tell ya now it ain't gonna happen." Mako smirked before hearing the footsteps of the thug's friends drawing closer.

"Alright then we'll play it your way. Guys get her." The thug smirked before the large group of bigger males made a rush towards her.

Makoto sunk into a fighting stance, silently accepting the challenge these arrogant street rats were so obviously issuing. She felt her adrenalin pulse through her blood when she kicked the first male and threw the second over her shoulder. The cat-like eyes that had followed her movements for the past half hour glinted in mischief as they noted that more of the thugs entourage came out from the alley and towards the fighting teen. Noticing the slight exhaustion from the teen, the owner of the golden orbs pulled out an object that glinted slightly under the light of the quarter moon. Now it was time for some real fun.

Mako felt worn down. It seemed that there was no end of these thugs. Her lips was bleeding and her skirt was nearly torn to where it was half it's original length which was pissing her off since the leader was making snide remarks about how her legs were and many perverse remarks following. While paying attention to two of the thugs she didn't see the four that were diving for her feet, but she wouldn't need to worry about falling for what happened next. A shriek filled the night air as the grunts of many thugs filled her ears and stopped the ones that were attacking her in their steps. After a few seconds they fell to the ground unconscious. Her green eyes turned to the direction she heard another yelp and spotted that the leader and the rest of the guys were taken out and a male about her height standing next to the leader holding what seemed to be a tranquilizer needle in their fingers.

"Lassies like ye shouldn't be out this late without someone to accompany them." Farfarello said while looking at the younger senshi of Jupiter.

"Hehe, I was worried that I would get my ass kicked." Mako oddly confessed before feeling calloused fingers cross over her lower lip.

"Ye might need that checked." The rich Irish accent passed the teen's ear before a blush unconsciously spread across her cheeks.

"T-Thank you for the help though. I appreciate it." Mako bowed slightly to also hide the bright red her face was.

"No problem lassie but I would say I'd prefer you to be walked home. There are more streetwalkers in the alleys waiting to prey on a wondering female at this time of night." Farfarello said before noticing the stubborn glint in those forest green orbs.

"I think I can handle myself now. Thank you though." Mako glared slightly at the icy-blue haired Irishman that showed up out of nowhere to help her.

"Let a man be at ease. Allow me to at least escort you to your home." Farfarello gave the teen a glare that matched the same intensity.

Mako wanted to punch this guy in front of her. Didn't he know what the word 'no' meant? But then noticing that this guy wouldn't relent from how he glared back at her she had no choice but to allow this guy who was pretty good at knocking people out to walk her home. With a sigh she scratched the back of her head before looking at the eyes which this guy possessed. They were as gold as that of a cat's, but the difference was that his pupils weren't slits.

"Fine, but you're to only walk me to my complex but that's it." She couldn't believe that she agreed to a stranger's demand.

Farfarello could only smirk at who Mako tried to sound so nice in accepting him to walk her home but he knew she didn't like it. He followed the stubborn teen down the slowly emptying streets and while doing such the boy that the girls met at the arcade…..Motoki, Farfarello recalled as he watched the male come from around a corner.

"Man I'm so thirsty." Makoto muttered while stopping to get a soda out of the nearest vending machine for herself as well as for her companion when she spotted Motoki looking at her.

"Hey Makoto….I've been waiting for you." Motoki smirked seductively as her forest green eyes unfocused and her feet took her towards him….the cans of soft drinks clattering to the ground.

Farfarello noticed the out-of-world glaze over the 14-year-old's eyes and was about to throw a needle at the punk when he heard the clattering of high heels from behind him.

"I won't let you dress up like a virgin bride and tempt men! On behalf of the moon you're punished!" Farfarello spotted the younger Sailor Moon doing her pose as Mercury and Mars also came in on the scene.

"You can't use people---your brains should be used to help people! You're punished! I'll cool your head with Mercury Power!" Ami, Sailor Mercury, yelled.

"I won't let you take advantage of women! Here's the Mars Power flame of anger! I'll punish you in high heels!" Rei yelled while extending her hand readying an attack.

Farfarello found all this quite amusing. Although he only met the women a few weeks prior to being placed into the past he never could have imagined them to be so….childish in their fights. But then again he and the group have met the 24-year-old versions of the senshi. While thinking about the differences that the girls from here were to their future selves he heard the rumble of thunder in the distance and heard Makoto muttering under her breath.

"Used? Taken advantage of? This wasn't for real?" He heard Makoto's voice quiver for a moment before a feral growl rumbled from her throat and her arms quickly went into the lifting the ghost bride which was trapping men to be her slave.

"You think you can mess with a girls' heart!" Came out in a bellow from the tall girl's lips as a deep green insignia of Jupiter glittered on her forehead.

Farfarello kept out of the way as Luna rushed past him with a green pen. He figured what was to happen next as the pen glowed and Makoto's clothes were replaced with a sailor uniform similar to Rei, Ami, and Usagi's.

"FLOWER HURICANE! I call upon my protector Jupiter to summon forth a storm! Thunder and lightening…SHOWER DOWN!" Makoto yelled as the night sky lit up and Nephrite was zapped to oblivion.

With the initial battle over and Makoto over her shock she went to search for the male who was escorting her home. When she found Farfarello she laughed, she didn't know why but she did.

"Well are you going to let a female walk herself home or are you not the man you make yourself to be?" She asked with a grin.

"Lets go lassie." Farfarello said while looking at the night sky again to see that a storm was coming, the feeling of raindrops on his face was proof enough.

"Hurry this way!" Makoto said while grabbing his hand and starting to run as a downpour began.

When they finally reached her apartment complex they were doused to the bone and beyond. As Makoto started for the stairs Farfarello turned to go back to the temple when he felt a small hand grip onto his arm and drag him.

"You're wet. You could get sick. At least wait until the rain lets up before going back to wherever you are from." Makoto chided while taking out her apartment key and opening the door.

"You would trust a stranger you just met not even an hour ago to enter your home? You are a strange one." He uttered while a towel was thrown at his face.

Makoto didn't know why she let him in herself, there was just something nagging in the back of her head that said to trust him and bring him to her home. Maybe it was the mother-hen part of her personality that wouldn't allow him to go home like a wet rat or maybe it was because the cat-like eyes were strangely alluring to her. At the second one she mentally smacked herself. Her boy craziness was a titan to be up against but as she went to the kitchen she looked at the picture which decorated the dinning room table.

"I'm home mom, dad." She whispered before taking the liberty of making tea for herself and for her guest.

Farfarello took the time to look over the teenager's house as she went to the kitchen. It was neat, clean….no utterly spotless. Peering at every picture on the wall he noticed that most of them were old. No recent pictures hung from them. He saw many of the same couple with a little brunette girl tucked in-between the couple with a smile on her little pink lips. He assumed that the little girl was Makoto and the man and woman in the picture were her parents, but the question was….where were they now?

"There you are. If you're looking for the bathroom it's right behind this door. I have tea and cookies if you'd like some and also the shower, you can use that too but if you do use the shower let me dry your clothes." Makoto said while opening the door right next to Farfarello.

"I'd like that, thank you. By the way…." Farfarello started but was held up.

"Introductions are in order. Kino Makoto, and you are….." Makoto extended a hand.

"Farfarello Jei." Farfarello said before shaking hands with the teen.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Farfarello-san. And thank you for helping me." Makoto bowed politely.

Farfarello looked over the teenager slowly. She almost acted like a mother or housewife. The environment of a clean living space was one thing but to also extend the use of the facilities and of refreshments was near that of a hostess and wife that it was ridiculous.

"Where are your parents Kino-san?" Farfarello went for it with the question as the teen sat down in a plush couch.

"They died when I was 7. A person from the orphanage allowed me to live in my own place due to the overcrowding." Makoto answered while pensively looking at one of the pictures of her parents.

"Sorry for asking. It must be difficult." Farfarello said before Makoto got up.

"It's okay. It's almost like they've never left. This is the house I lived short yet wonderful years with them. But anyways, the cookies will be done in a few minutes so if you'd like to use the shower you can go ahead and do so now and when you're done your clothes will be dried and the cookies will be done." She smiled before walking back toward the kitchen.

Taking Makoto's offer to wash and use her bathroom he locked the door and slowly undressed….almost forgetting to give Makoto his wet clothes. Hearing a knock at the door he took a towel and wrapped it around his waist as he opened the door and handed the teen his wet clothes with a thank you tagged to the end of their conversation. The night went without flaw. After Farfarello finished his shower he saw that his clothes were indeed dry and the tea and cookies were a great snack.

"Thank you very much Kino-san. Maybe we'll meet again one day." He said while heading to the door.

"Maybe….you never know the world is quite small." Makoto giggled slightly.

Through the duration of their snack they talked a lot about martial arts and different combat styles. Farfarello telling Makoto the pretense of his knowledge from the military, knowing that if he told her that he was an assassin that it would get them nowhere.

"It's still raining so please take this. I have another one so please take it so you don't get wet again." Makoto said while handing him an umbrella.

"Thank you very much Makoto-san. Your dream of being a good house wife may very much come true, keep up the good work you will make a man very happy one day." Farfarello smirked before walking out of the apartment and a very red teenager in his wake.

From what he saw of the senshi two of the five that he had met for far had pasts resulting in the problems they have in the future. Little did the Irishman know that just the evening of idle chatter and good company would result in a teenager modeling every good-looking male after him.

Author's Notes: Whew! I've had this chapter done for almost a year and it took me forever to find a way of which to close it. That's it for Makato's story for now…..next one is Ami's which I have had planned for a VERY long time but haven't typed up yet, she's going to have the worst past…..just for a hint . Leave me nice reviews please on how you liked or disliked this chapter and sorry for not updating any sooner.

TBC: Chapter 7C: Mercury's Rain


End file.
